The Tease
by MogoGiggler
Summary: InuYasha sat watching her on the windowsill, he knew he should've, but he just couldn't look away. The lethal beast trapped inside his body thrashed around harder and became more difficult to control. Poor Kagome didn't ever expect something like this...
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!" A white haired, dog-eared, young man yelled suddenly, causing three of his friends to wake from their peaceful slumber . . . for the third night in a row. Groaning, a little demon boy named Shippo rolled out from underneath the cat demon Kirara's tail. He stood up, still a little wobbly, and frowned at the fuming InuYasha.

"If you miss her that badly, why don't you go and visit her InuYasha?" The little boy said as he balled his tiny, clawed hands into fists to rub his eyes. The monk Miroku nodded his head in agreement as he yawned.

"Because that's not what the problem is Shippo! Shut-up and go back to sleep you little pest!" InuYasha yelled before punching him in the head and sending him flying across the room. Thankfully, Sango caught the poor boy before he hit the wall and took anymore damage. She turned to glare at InuYasha with such annoyance and hatred, all the men in the room shivered with unease. Miroku caught Shippo when Sango dropped him, and then got the two of them as far away from the murderous looking Sango as the tiny room would allow. InuYasha gulped as the dangerous woman got up and made her way towards him.

"Listen San-" He started out with his clawed hands held up in defense. Sango grabbed him by the shirt, raised him up, and slammed his body into the wall. Kirara's eyes were like saucers, as were Miroku's and Shippo's, only they were trying not to laugh.

"Do you know what I am, InuYasha?" Sango said in a frighteningly calm tone. After another uneasy gulp, InuYasha tried to answer.

"You're a demon-slay-"

"That's right, I'm a demon slayer. That means, I KILL DEMONS. Which is what you are, right?"

"Y-yeah, what of it?" He replied, trying to put on the tough guy facade, when in reality, he could've peed his pants. Sango shook her head down and laughed at him coldly before glaring up at him with and evil grin on her face. All of a sudden, Sango punched him in the stomach with such force that he fell to the floor, whimpering just like a dog.

"InuYasha, don't think that just because we're comrades, that I won't kill you if you give me problems; and right now InuYasha, YOU ARE GIVING ME PROBLEMS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone winced at the sound, and Sango then knelt down on one knee to be face to face with InuYasha again.

"Listen you, I need sleep! Do you _see_ these bags underneath my eyes?" Sango asked him as she jabbed her finger towards the grayish circles underneath her angry eyes. He glanced at them and nodded slowly.

"You have woken us up in the middle of the night for the past three nights. I know it's because you miss Kagome, and you need someone to watch over, or something creepy like that. If you simply can't handle her being gone for three measly days, then go and see her dammit!" Sango finished before rising up and walking back to her mat on the floor, plopping down, and immediately going to sleep. InuYasha groaned as he slowly rose to his feet and stumbled to the entrance of the tiny hut. After he composed himself, he bent to pick up his Tetsusaiga with an annoyed huff.

"That's fine with me! Honestly I hope you guys get attacked, because if you do, there won't be anyone here to save you if you make me leave." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms and let out a 'humph'. Unfortunately, due to his arrogance, he missed the waving arms of Miroku and Shippo warning him to shut his mouth. Sango had rolled over on her mat and was staring at him with the same evil grin as before, only this time, her hand was slowly reaching up and towards her destructive Hiraikotsu. Fortunately for him, he finally noticed Shippo waving at him before he was split in two.

"GAAAH! Alright already, I'm leaving! Damned ungrateful . . ." InuYasha's irate rant continued as he dashed out the door and into the cool night air.

Silently, he almost flew in a crooked path all the way to the bone eaters well, the only way he could reach Kagome when she returned home to her own time. This journey would've taken a regular human at least a few hours to complete, but for half demons like him, it hardly took five minutes. He walked over to the well silently and squatted to sit down on its wooden edge, peering over the ominous dark hole. He mulled over going to see her as Sango had suggested - more like demanded, and couldn't decide.

Usually when he came to see her, she would get agitated with him for interrupting her 'studies' as she called them. But sometimes, she would look up at him with her chocolaty brown eyes glowing in a lovey-dovey kind of way; because she wanted to believe he had been worried about her, and that was why he showed up. When she looked at him like that, even though he would only admit it to himself, it made him feel kind of lovey-dovey too. Before he knew it, his chest would get all tightened up and his breath would hitch. Sometimes he would blush and have the urge to reach out and touch her beautiful face. The conflicted young man sighed as he pictured Kagome in his mind; the pink tint to her cheeks when he was close to her, her thick brownish-black eyelashes, her supple, berry colored lips, the contours of her pale neck, and even further down her body. . .

He realized he was drooling just a bit before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't need a situation in his pants to 'arise' if he did decide to go visit her. Frustrated with the mixed emotions that had been running through his head since the fateful day he met the girl, he sighed as he jumped up and onto one of the taller branches of the nearest tree, where he could still look down at the well.

"Who would want to go visit that _wench _anyway?" He mumbled to himself, frowning.

"All she ever does is get herself into trouble. . ."

After he had stretched his muscular arms and legs, he put his hands behind his head comfortably and looked up at the stars. His mind wandered between slaughtering Naraku, finding a way to avoid Sango, and Kagome. After a while, he had made up his mind.

"If you didn't make me so happy when you were here Kagome. . ." He trailed off as his golden eyes began to look down.

"I wouldn't miss you so much." He mumbled to himself. Swallowing his ridiculous amount of pride, he jumped of the branch with one swift movement, and into the bone eaters well.

* * *

"Chapter 42 Calculus test Monday?" Kagome yelped in despair, after she had just noticed the tiny post-it note on the inside cover of her neglected calculator. She threw down her pencil and held her head in her hands moaning; there was no way in hell she was going to be prepared for this test!

"Why me? I mean really, it's one thing to have to plan your study time in between trips to feudal Japan and the present day, but it's another thing to come home, and not even be able to concentrate on studying because a certain frowning, dog-eared, half demon keeps popping into your head." She grumbled to herself.

Groaning, Kagome Higurashi leaned back in her study chair and put her arms over her head to stretch her tired arms and back. She heard some bones in her back pop and made a sad face; she thought she was getting old, even though she was only 17. She ran her feminine fingers through her thick, wavy, black tresses, and closed her eyes. And surprise! There he is again; invading her thoughts, just like he invades every single other aspect of her life.

"Stupid InuYasha. Always in the way somehow." She grumbled, frowning as she crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up some. She felt a little bit bad, because she couldn't really blame InuYasha _completely_ for why she was distracted from her studies. However, he and the reason she was distracted did tie together pretty closely. She threw her head back even more as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment; she had been seriously turned on the whole evening, and it was making it quite difficult for her to study.

She had been sitting at her desk for hours, hardly getting anything done because dirty visions of InuYasha had been popping up in her head. Groaning again, out of embarrassment this time, Kagome gave up on her homework for that evening.

"I'll try taking a quick shower." She told to herself happily.

"Clean on the outside means clean on the inside!" She closed the drapes and stripped down, then set out her favorite pair of pajamas on her bed before grabbing her robe, and making her way to the bathroom. She hummed to herself as she turned on the hot water and stepped in, and as she was washing her hair, she let loose and sang as loud as she could. She didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her awful singing voice tonight, fortunately for her, her grandpa had gone to play poker and visit with a few of his old friends in another town for the past week. Even though he claimed that he was meeting with other shrine owners to discuss more sacred artifacts, everyone in the family knew the truth.

As for her mother, she was on a business trip, and had been before Kagome had left for the feudal era the last time. And because the family wasn't ever sure when Kagome would be back, Souta was sent to a friend's house for the time being. Kagome sang even louder as she turned off the water and stepped out into the chilly hallway, wrapped in only a towel. She picked up her favorite body spray and spritzed it on her skin before sashaying across her room naked to comb her hair.

Eventually she got around to getting dressed, but that was when she realized she still had her problem from before. She could feel the warmth pulsing between her legs, almost melting the entire interior of her body it seemed. The warmth continued down and started to slide down the inside of her thighs. It felt so good, she closed her eyes for a just a second and heard InuYasha's voice teasing her inside her head.

"Come over here Kagome, I've got something I'd really like to show you." The voice lulled inside her dirty mind; she imagined InuYasha lightly biting down the sides of her neck, and moving farther down to her sensitive breasts, and then even further. . Kagome bit her lip as she quickly devised a plan B. Dashing to her bed, breasts bouncing along with her; she grabbed her pajama top and covered up her chest with it before running toward the window. Carefully, she pulled the drapes back, and looked towards the section of the shrine where the bone eaters well was located. She couldn't see much in the dark, but as far as she could tell, InuYasha was safely back in the feudal era. She searched the yard beneath her window, and then looked all around twice, just for good measure. The chilled air wrapped itself around her body, and she shivered before taking a deep breath and closing the drapes. She failed to notice that when she walked away, the sleeve of her pajama top had pulled one of them back open.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but this problem had gone on long enough. She threw her top on correctly, flying through the buttons, and then sat down in her pink study chair before placing one foot on the top of her study table, and the other on the top of her bed. Slowly, she relaxed, and she felt the glorious warmth again; she spread her legs open as wide as she could, and lazily slid her hands over her their length. Her hands continued to trail up her sides, and then they made their way to her breasts. She whimpered quietly as she squeezed one softly through the thin fabric. Smiling a little bit, she thought of InuYasha's grumpy attitude and all his other cute little personality traits. She sighed as she thought of his brute strength, and of his ripped body. She imagined him in his demon form; his muscles flexing with rage, his eyes turning that lethal, almost glowing red color, and those wild purple stripes that would appear on his cheeks. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster and faster as her slender hand slowly slid down to the hot, drenched sex between her legs. She imagined him being on top if her, all sweaty and hot as he glided his clawed hands all over her body, and then her fingers began toy with the soaked flesh by themselves. Her brown eyes opened wide, and suddenly throwing her head back, she let out a deep, satisfied moan. And that's when things got interesting.

* * *

InuYasha jumped out of the well, and then got scared shitless by Kagome's dear cat, Buyo, when he stepped on his tail.

"Stupid felines!" InuYasha grumbled as he picked the startled cat up and tossed him to the far of the room where he hoped something sharp was located. Buyo hissed at him, and he growled back, making the poor cat scamper away in fear. He was part dog after all. InuYasha then jumped out the door and over to Kagome's house. He ended up jumping higher than he intended too, and landed on the roof with a quiet 'thump'. He looked up at the stars again, this time listening closely for any sounds of people Kagome wouldn't want to see him inside the house. His sensitive ears twitched as his eyes closed to concentrate. It appeared that Kagome was the only one inside at the moment. Smiling, he opened his eyes; that was the way he liked it best, just the two of them.

He began to climb down the side of her house, more like a spider than a dog, to peer inside her bedroom window. He was making it a point to be quiet, but his sword kept hitting the roof as he crawled upside down. Annoyed by the noise, he quickly removed it from his side and hid it carefully in the nearest windowsill. When he reached her window, the light pink drapes were closed with the window open. His receptive ears told him that Kagome was in the bathroom of the house . . . singing? InuYasha withheld his laughter; the poor girl had a nice voice, or he thought so at least, but she was so off key it probably would've made him howl if he was just a regular dog.

He jumped through window in one quick movement, and landed crouched next to her bed. Scanning the room, he spotted Kagome's favorite pair of pajamas lying on her bed. He picked up the soft, checkered fabric and then laid it back down gently. The only reason he knew that way because he would often cross over to her time when no one else knew to watch over her while she slept, he figured it was a bit creepy, but he couldn't help it. Almost every time he came over here, she was sleeping in those pajamas. He smiled a little bit as he stood, and then glanced over at her schoolbooks. He slowly picked one up and flipped through a few pages with the most confused look in the world on his face.

He jumped as the water in the bathroom was cut off, and he scrambled for a minute before throwing down the book on her desk.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He whisper-yelled to himself before he jumped back out the window, almost falling off the edge of the roof.

"What the hell am I doing? Why am I hiding from her?" he asked himself with his brows furrowed and hand on his forehead. He heard her sad excuse for singing make its way closer to the room, and then her padded footsteps walking around inside. He put his hand up to his mouth to stop laughing again, and after he gave her a few minutes to get dressed, he turned to enter in through the window.

As soon as she was about to jump in, he looked at her and gasped. She was still undressed, her hair damp, her skin glowing . . . she had to be the most beautiful, sexy, wonderful, perfect, thing in the world. His manhood stirred in his pants as he gazed longingly at her. He couldn't help but stare at her delicate curves traveling up her legs and across her torso. He sighed as he watched her spin around the room, still singing happily to herself, and then spraying something sweet smelling onto her body from a red bottle. He was captivated by the smell of berries, and he leaned forward closer to inhale more.

InuYasha's eyes abruptly shot open; he hadn't _just_ smelled perfume.

"Oh . . . Fuck . . ." he groaned to himself as he felt his breathing become a little more ragged than usual; he knew that smell, he would know that sweet, musky aroma anywhere. He just couldn't believe that it was Kagome that was teasing him like this. Along with her spray, he could smell the tantalizing musk of female sex, and could do nothing when it took over InuYasha's mind. He stifled a groan as he felt a good amount of blood make its way down to the hot spot in between his legs.

"Damn . . ." he whispered as he turned and pressed his back onto the roof behind him. He couldn't watch her like this! What was he thinking? He needed to go back to his own time, and let Kagome have her own time here without interfering. He turned back to the window again when he heard all of her movement stop. He peered in very carefully, hoping that nothing was wrong with her. She was just standing in the middle of her room smiling just a tiny bit with her pretty eyes closed.

'What the hell is she doing? Why is she acting like-' InuYasha thought before her sweet scent hit his sensitive nose again, even stronger this time. He pressed a palm to his forehead to try and make his head stop spinning. He inhaled through his nose and mouth with closed eyes, he felt his pulse quicken in his nether regions, and noticed his pants becoming a LOT tighter than usual. He opened his eyes and saw her dash across the room, full breasts jiggling, making his tongue fall out of his mouth. He watched as she grabbed her pajama top and pressed it to her chest and began to run towards the window.

'SHIT.' his brain screamed again, before he threw his body upwards and out of her sight. He just barely made it to where he was doing a handstand on top of her window so he wouldn't be seen.

'What the _hell _is she doing?' InuYasha's muscular arms strained painfully as he tried to keep his balance on top of the roof. He arched his neck back to glance back at the window where her black hair blew in the cool breeze just a bit as she scanned the entire area outside of her home. She leaned out the window to look at the part of the shrine that concealed the bone eaters well for a long while, making InuYasha even more confused, and she then re-scanned the whole area once more. InuYasha suppressed a groan as he noticed the soft swell of her right breast had become mostly exposed when she had leaned over. He had to close his eyes when she shivered, making her breasts jiggle again before she leaned back inside and closed the curtains, or at least, tried to close them. Something pulled the one closest to him back open again, still allowing him to peer inside the room.

After making sure he would be completely out of sight, he let his body fall silently to the edge of the windowsill where he squatted down in his usual position. He then slowly took a deep, ragged, breath in through his mouth and out through his nose. He looked between the small parting of the curtains with his pulse racing; he had no idea what she was doing, or why she was so completely turned on like this.

'God, I am SUCH a pervert. . .' he thought to himself as he blushed in guilt. He watched as she slid her arms into the flimsy fabric, and then made quick work of the buttons, concealing her succulent breasts from him. He frowned in disapproval before she quickly whipped her chair on wheels so that it was facing him. She sat down with a light 'thud'. She was completely naked except for the flimsy button down top, and she sure wasn't trying to hide anything. She slowly placed one of her feet on the top of her desk and the other on her bed. InuYasha bit down hard on his bottom lip as she spread her long legs as wide as possible, allowing her mouth-watering fragrance to fill the entire room and continue to seep out of the window to him. Her beautiful, pink, sex was right there, teasing him again. He stared lustfully as she idly ran her slender hands up and down the length of her legs.

This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad. InuYasha's tongue hung lifelessly out of his open mouth as his chest began to rumble with deep, needy, growls. Kagome took her hands and slowly ran them up her legs, hips and sides before reaching her breasts and giving one a light squeeze. He heard her cute little whimper of pleasure and began to pant. InuYasha's eye started to twitch at the sight and he then absentmindedly pressed his palm to his aching groin. Kagome's wicked hands traveled further down her stomach, and then onto her sweet spot. He could see her lazy smile, and would've died to have known what, or who, she was thinking of then. He leaned a bit closer to get a better view, still panting.

He saw as she leisurely rubbed her fingers over the damp pink folds, spreading her sticky, syrupy juices all over her pulsating mound. InuYasha felt like he was going to die as he marveled at the picture perfect scene before him; no other woman would have quite the same effect on him as she did. She had a cute, small, rosy-pink entrance with swollen red lips, all covered in her shiny liquid. She began to moan as she touched herself a little harder and just a little rougher. Her movements became quick and sporadic as she thrust a finger in and out of her slippery hole, moaning louder and louder each time.

He didn't notice his eyes flash red suddenly, and then return to normal. He could only concentrate on feeling guilty for being such a pervert, and how turned on he was by watching her tease him this way. He pressed hard into his crotch using both his hands, and hissed in pleasure. The rumbling growls in his chest became louder as his eyes flashed red for the second time. He felt it, he felt his heart beating like it did when he became a full demon, he felt the evil he kept tucked away inside of him thrashing around inside his brain; threatening to break free and unleash itself on this girl through the window. He threw his head in his hands and held his breath in attempt to gather his thoughts. He felt his heartbeat slow down the slightest bit, and he closed his eyes.

He would've been okay after that; he could have held himself together if Kagome hadn't insisted on teasing him further. He heard her breathing becoming uneven, and he could hear her heart rapidly beating through her chest. The poor demon couldn't help himself when he turned to look at her again. Her hand was covered in her sweet nectar, and the other had a death grip on the hair on one side of her head. He could tell that she was close when he caught her scent again, just as the skin on either of his cheeks began to tingle, leaving faint traces of jagged purple marks as the sensation increased. She bit down on her bottom lip as her cheeks flushed with heat, and InuYasha continued to watch her work her magic.

Then, all at once Kagome brought both of her trembling hands up to the collar of her top and grabbed it, she then ripped the shirt in half, popping off all the buttons in the process. InuYasha moaned as he felt himself almost lose it in his pants. She then brought one hand to one of her swollen, erect nipples and squeezed, and the other back down to her folds to thrust her fingers inside herself again.

Finally, she came, _hard_.

"Oh. . .Inu-, InuYahhh. . . Ahhh, INUYASHA!"

The demon outside the window watched as her body convulsed and her back arch, making the cream from her climax slide down her legs. He could feel the heat from her incredible body rolling off of her in waves. She was still shaking as her neck and legs went lax in the chair, her shoulders trembling as she came down from her high.

InuYasha stood slowly from his crouching position on the windowsill and smiled. His grin was wicked, baring his sharp fangs. The wild purple markings on his cheeks were fully formed, and his eyes were as red as the depths of hell. The deep rumbles from his chest continued as he imagined what exactly he was going to do with the little tease; he licked his lips in anticipation.

Kagome would learn her lesson tonight.

*Hello everyone, and thank you so much for deciding to read my story. :) I really hope you have enjoyed it so far! This is the first story I have written that is so graphic in detail, and to be quite honest with you, I'm a bit nervous to post it. I would love for everyone to please leave a review, and I would also appreciate it if there was no flaming. However, if you feel that you simply _must_ take enough time to sit on your egotistical, dense, immature rump and bash someone else's work to make yourself feel better, then go right ahead. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Chapter 2 will be up shortly! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, InuYasha . . ." She trailed off, glancing downward at the moonlight seeping through the open window and onto the floor.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

Kagome smiled lazily as her eyes gently shut; she felt _much_ better. The beautiful girl was still trembling lightly after having somewhat-satisfied herself. Her rugged breathing could've been heard by anyone in the house if she weren't alone. The warm, fuzzy feelings were still floating around in her brain and travelling through her body, the sensations caused her lazy smirk to remain on her lips and the red blush on her cheeks to linger. After a while, the breeze coming in through the open window had almost completely cooled her smoldering body down. She laid there in her chair, her head back, her arms hanging lifelessly at her sides, and her eyes closed in content. Her problem was completely gone. Slowly, she lifted herself up and wobbled onto the floor with jelly-like legs. She held onto her desk, and then the wall for support as she headed for the bathroom to get herself cleaned up.

She really should have closed that window first.

"Stupid Kagome, why did you do that?" She questioned herself angrily as she noticed the now the flowing pieces of fabric hanging on her shoulders, leaving her breasts and stomach exposed to the chilly night air. In her stupor of ecstasy, she had ripped open the front of her favorite pajama top and popped off all the buttons. She huffed at herself and fingered the fabric lightly before she decided to sew the buttons back on herself before bed. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her chest was flushed, and streaks of tears were glistening under the pale light of the bathroom. Her breasts were flushed as well, and her whole body was still trembling lightly.

She stared at her big, brown, glassy eyes in the mirror. She thought they looked sad; lonely even. She slowly moved her hands up to wipe the glistening trails of her tears from her cheeks. She knew that it was strange that she cried when she came. But she did the same thing every time. It was impossible for her lonely heart to allow her to move on. She wanted him, her InuYasha, the man she should've never met, to be there with her. She wanted him to love her, so she didn't have to make imaginary love to herself when she needed it. She reached for the handle of her hairbrush quickly smoothed down the damp waves of her hair.

'I cry when I have orgasms.' An almost bitter giggle escaped from her lips as she rolled the thought around in her head.

"Pathetic." She said, her gloomy voice breaking the silence in the house. She tossed her hairbrush onto the ceramic countertop, letting it land with a loud 'thwack'.

She sighed again as she shrugged the limp pajama top from her shoulders and dampened a wash cloth to hold onto her face for a few minutes. After cleaning up her nether regions, she slid a clean pair of simple, black underwear up her legs and grabbed the remains of her top before moseying slowly back into the hallway. She let out a huge yawn as she entered her bedroom, instinctively squeezing her brown eyes shut as she did so.

She really should have yawned with her eyes open.

After stretching her arms and legs, she went to turn off her pink lamp. That was when she noticed something strange. Her hardly-used calculus textbook had been carelessly tossed on her desk; it was lying face down upside down, bending most of the glossy pages backwards. Her brow furrowed as she stared at it for a few seconds before she walked over to her desk. She picked it up slowly and carefully ran her hand over the abused pages in an attempt to repair the book. She thought back to when she gave up on doing her homework.

'I didn't throw it down like this, did I?' She thought, still confused.

She really should have looked behind her.

Kagome shrugged before she carefully slid the book into her backpack. She glanced at the desk, noticing one of the small, pearly buttons from her pajama shirt laying there. She grabbed it before she noticed a few more on the floor around and underneath her desk. She bent over to pick them up, hoping that she could find all of them.

Oh, that poor girl.

Through her thin underwear, a clawed finger quickly ran its way up from the supple lips of her sex, between her firm ass cheeks, and up the small of her back before Kagome screamed in shock and terror. Her body shot up and was then trapped by the same clawed hands. One covered her open mouth, and the other had snaked its way around her midsection, successfully pinning both arms to her sides in a bruising hold. She struggled against her frighteningly strong captor as tears formed in her terrified eyes. She bucked her hips and kicked her feet to escape, she had no such luck; his grip was just too strong.

That didn't stop her though; she thrashed her legs and bit at the hand clamped over her mouth, hoping that her screams could be heard somewhere.

'Feisty. That's cute.' He thought to himself before his body took over.

She heard a laugh, a laugh she knew; a deep, sensual, _sadistic_ laugh that made her gulp in fear as the realization hit her. A hot tongue slithered out of an even hotter mouth and naughtily licked the shell of her ear, making her whimper in both pleasure and terror against his hand. She heard the deep chuckle a second time, and continued to thrash against his hold on her.

"How's it goin' Kagome?" InuYasha's sultry voice whispered in her ear before he slid his tongue down from her ear to lightly bite down the side of her neck, barely drawing blood. She gasped underneath his hand and her eyes went wide when she felt his sharp fangs pierce the tender skin.

'He couldn't be – no way . . . he hasn't changed into . . .' with half lidded, teary eyes, Kagome turned to see InuYasha's face. She saw his fiery red eyes staring at her exposed body, and his elongated white fangs glistening underneath the pale light seeping through the open window.

'Oh no . . . .' she thought as the tears poured out of her eyes when she squeezed them shut. He placed a wet kiss where her shoulder met her neck, causing her body to start tingling everywhere. He then nuzzled her skin there softly, surprising her considering his wild disposition, but still making her body go crazy.

Her heartbeat kicked into overdrive when he murmured her name against her skin, she couldn't believe this was happening. She felt him grin against the soft skin of her neck before he lightly tongued the bleeding area, dulling the small amount of pain almost completely. He licked up her neck and over her cheek before ending it with a kiss right in front of her ear. He glanced at his tear soaked hand and grimaced. He roughly turned her body around to face him, keeping a steady hold on her hands, and then pushed her back against her desk. He freed her mouth, and she gasped for a decent breath of air before she looked at him again.

"What's the matter Kagome?" InuYasha teased her cruelly as he roughly wiped the steaks of tears from her face with his clawed thumbs. She stared at him, too terrified to respond. He chuckled at her petrified expression, only scaring her further, as his free hand began to rub lazy swirls across her velvety stomach. She bit down on her lip, refusing to admit to herself that she was getting more than a little turned on by his talented hands and lips. InuYasha started to lick and kiss at her jaw line as he spoke.

"That was a nice little show earlier, Kagome . . ." He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, eliciting a sigh from her. She gasped as her eyes shot completely open, her mouth formed words but no sound came out. Her face went red from embarrassment. He laughed again as he shoved her soft body harder into the desk.

"Y-you saw?" She finally managed to whisper; her head drooped in shame as more tears fell.

"I don't know what's making you so upset; it was definitely the hottest thing I've ever seen. Who woulda thought? Sweet little Kagome, fucking herself with her fingers like that . . . the idea itself is enough to get me off." He chuckled, before he continued to tease both her mind and body as his tongue slid down past the hollow of her neck to nip and suck at the valley between her breasts.

"Don't say tha - ahh!" She squealed when one of his fangs pierced her delicate skin again. He slurped up her blood, savoring the taste. "Don't say dirty things like that, please, just -" He stopped her mid plea when his hand reached up behind her head to yank her hair back so that she was looking up at him, making her yelp in both surprise and pain. His bad temper wouldn't have any of that. Her pained expression increased as he pulled her thick hair a bit harder.

"You're such a _fucking_ tease!" He screamed in her face, making her shrink back from him in fear. New tears formed in her eyes while her bottom lip began to quiver. He glowered over her, thoroughly examining her face.

"'Don't say dirty things like that!' she says. You _bitch_ . . ." he coldly mocked. Kagome felt her hands begin to shake, she knew she was in some serious trouble.

His mind was racing with both the uncontrollable need to make her his, and with the anger that surfaced within him when he found out that she really had no idea of the effect she had on him. It had been this way from day one; the attraction had always been there. Everything about her made him crazy; the hair, the smile, her sweetness, her laugh, her skin, and her _smell_; oh god, her smell. She smelled so wonderful it made his knees go weak sometimes. She didn't know how much he wanted her. Hell, he didn't know how much _he_ wanted her until now.

No, he didn't know how much he _needed_ her; every last bit of her.

"Ha!" he scoffed cruelly upon examining her innocent features. "You honestly have no idea what you do to me you _wench_. I guess I'm just going to have to teach you that no one ever teases _me_ without having to pay for it, especially someone like you. . ."

'_Oh, please teach me InuYasha . . ._' A slutty version of her own voice mused inside her head. She shook her head to clear the twisted thoughts away; no, she wouldn't let him get her hot like this.

Kagome was confused by his explanation, what had she done? What did he mean by tease? Her thoughts were interrupted by his hand rubbing against her pulsating sex through her underwear. Kagome whimpered again as she tried to think about something else. She knew was steadily losing her battle when she felt her groin begin to throb underneath his fingers, she just couldn't accept defeat. She twisted her wrists around in his iron grip in another attempt to get free, but he only laughed at her and held them together more tightly. His fingers rubbed faster and harder every time he moved them, and they both knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from giving in if he continued.

He began to smell that gloriously sweet musk swirling around his face for a second time that night, and the added pleasure of feeling her heat underneath his hands was almost too much for him to handle. He looked at her face, and so much blood rushed down to his groin he got a bit lightheaded. Her beautiful face was contorted in both pleasure and defiance; she was trying her best to have the upper hand in this fight, her teeth were biting down so hard on her plush bottom lip, it looked as if it was going to split open, and her eyes were squeezed shut so he couldn't read just how turned on she was. He loved the way she fought against him. But then, Kagome did something unexpected.

Her eyes opened, revealing her passionate lust for him, but she clamped her legs down on his hands, stopping his ministrations. She looked up to his glowing eyes and made her last plea; she truly hoped he would come to his senses this time.

"Please, InuYasha." She paused to take a deep breath.

"I know you really don't want this." She whispered. He stared into her teary eyes with a neutral expression on his face for a minute or two, and his hands loosened his hold on her wrists, allowing her to slowly make her escape. He stood in front of her in a daze, permitting her to reject him. Once her bruised wrists were out of his hands, she put one bruised arm to her chest to cover her breasts. Kagome had no idea about the internal battle for dominance inside his brain that was slowly being lost by the half-demon she knew and loved, and being won by the evil creature hidden away inside of him. Just as she started to remove his hand from between her legs, he grabbed both of her thighs and squeezed, his claws digging into her skin. She shrieked in immense pain. His evil grin twisted its way onto his face; he then leaned into Kagome so that his lips brushed against her own with feather light touches.

He chuckled lightly, his hot breath tickling Kagome's face. The five fresh stab wounds on each of her thighs throbbed with each one of her frantic heartbeats. She kept telling herself that she wasn't going to let him win this; this was wrong, this isn't how it should be.

But it was all so twisted; it was all so . . . _hot. _

He felt her heated blood ran over his fingers slowly, and he bent down to taste her. She gulped when his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick each of her thighs, somehow dulling the aching pain. His hand slid down to her sex again, stroking very slowly this time. Hearing his masculine voice whisper to her and feeling his hot breath washing over her swollen lips made her feel faint.

"On the contrary, Kagome,"

"I want this. . ." he slowly hooked one of his fingers on her underwear.

"Almost as much. . ." he slashed the fabric into shreds.

"As you do." Kagome's resolve broke.

Kagome shrieked as she felt his clawed hands dig into her slender hips and suddenly her body was thrown across the room and onto her bed. She landed with a padded thump, knocking the breath out of her lungs. Before she knew what was happening his hands were on each of her knees not pushing them apart just yet. She began to panic as he slowly pushed them open, she knew that resisting him would be pointless, he was just too strong. Her hand covered her mouth to muffle her sobs when she began to cry again. He glanced up at her face; his sane, controlled, now submissive side almost felt guilty. He crawled up to hover over her, looking into her teary eyes with his own blood red ones.

'_You know you want it Kagome.' _That stupid, slutty voice whispered quietly inside her brain.

"To be honest, I don't care if you enjoy this," he stated simply and cruelly. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear anymore. He was being abnormally selfish, and it scared her to no end. She felt her stomach being pinned in underneath his own as he straddled her, and she could feel the thick, pulsing hardness at the apex of his legs waiting to be freed twitching on her abdomen. He suddenly reached across her body to her bed sheet and tore off a long piece like it had been nothing but paper. She felt her wrists being tied together quickly underneath her so that her arms were almost completely unable to move. InuYasha was satisfied now that her flushed face could no longer be covered up, and those cute little noises she would make wouldn't be muffled by her hands. He smiled cruelly again and began to remove the robe covering his heaving, muscular chest and then tossed the red fabric to the floor.

"I think you're gonna love it though; you know, cause you're dirty like that." He laughed in her face again.

His hands on either side of her head pinned her down, and she could see his thick biceps leading up to his chiseled chest. She gulped as her eyes unintentionally darkened in lust, her hands twitched underneath her; her body wanted to touch and rub over the jagged lines on his body, but her stubborn mind wasn't letting up. Fear stirred within her mind again as the grin returned, he licked the sensitive hollow of her throat once, just to tease, making her gasp. He was so fast, she probably wouldn't have noticed he had moved, but the night air froze her chest as he moved down her body with lightning speed.

She yelped as her legs were spread wide, she could feel his hands on the smooth insides of her thighs slowly massaging as he gaped in adoration at her most private place. She thrashed against his hold again, and like before, he held her in place firmly. Her embarrassment was obvious to him as he smelled the blood rising in her cheeks and chest, but he didn't care. He was going to _feast_.

"Please don't do this! This is- this is wrong! No! Please. . ." she broke down into tears when she realized he wasn't listening to a word she said. Suddenly, she felt a leisurely, hot lick on her outer lips, and her cries stopped. InuYasha's chest rumbled with growls of satisfaction, he pulled back from her and licked his lips, tasting her. He needed more. He smiled maliciously and then began to suck on her dripping flesh violently. Kagome's mouth opened and her eyes widened in a daze of warmth, she could feel her heartbeat increase and her throbbing sex pound harder than ever before.

InuYasha slid his tongue up her wet meat again slowly and shivered; searing waves of pleasure tore through his body and settled in his aching groin. Her taste was incredible, a sweet, sharp flavor that he just couldn't get enough of. He brought his strong arms underneath her spread thighs and pulled her quivering body harder onto his mouth. Kagome laid there shaking in elation as she tried her hardest not to react to the indescribably marvelous sensations he was giving her, this was becoming increasingly hard as he started to lick faster and suck harder on her soaked flesh. Unfortunately for her, her hands were tied, and she couldn't help but let little cries of pleasure escape from her lips when he bit at her. She could feel him groaning against her skin, the deep vibrations making her involuntarily thrust her hips further into his hot mouth.

'So dirty.'

He grinned when he looked up to see her agonized face and now pert nipples just waiting to be sucked. His vision blurred and his cock throbbed painfully when her hips plunged her quivering lips into his mouth trying to make his tongue go deeper and his teeth bite harder. He shoved his tongue inside of her as deep as it would go, finally eliciting a deep, needy moan from her chest. She could no longer tell herself that she wasn't turned on, each time he touched her, her whole body got hotter. She was close; the sweet, syrupy fluids from within her were now oozing down the insides of her thighs and backside, coating the bed sheets underneath her. She looked down at him and moaned when she saw that continued to flow freely down InuYasha's chin and down his neck, coating the entire bottom half of his face. Rising up just a bit, he grinned at her before he bit down hard on her clit. She threw her head back and moaned loudly again, fighting back the urge to scream his name.

"You like that, huh?" InuYasha growled at her, sending more vibrations onto her swollen sex. She squeezed her eyes and mouth both shut in defiance and then shook her head vigorously from side to side, causing her breasts to heave, and in turn, put InuYasha in a momentary daze. Anger stirred within him; she was teasing him again, and she didn't even have to try! He bared his teeth at her and growled.

"Don't lie to me Kagome." He said quietly before bringing his head back down to tightly suck on her dripping outer lips. Her legs started to quake as he continued to suck on her folds as slowly as his own needs would allow.

"N-no, No! I don't- I don't like it. I d-don't like it, I really don't Inu-Yaah, ahh . . . sha!" she yelled at him quickly before shutting her eyes and mouth again before something she didn't want to say came out. He chuckled at her before he brought his hand up from underneath her thigh to slowly massage the soft skin of her abdomen, just above her mound.

'_You know you love it Kagome . . . you know you want him to make you scream, don't lie to yourself. . .'_ Damn that slutty voice inside her brain!

"Now now Kagome, if you make me any angrier, I may just do something I'll regret." He said before he blew cool air onto the heated mound cooling the entire area rapidly. She shuddered at the new sensation and he grinned; nothing could have turned him on more than seeing her completely melt beneath him. She gulped in fear before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Please," she whispered. His hands were pressing slow deliberate circles into her abdomen, soothing all her muscles into a relaxed state as he stared at her, that wicked smirk plastered onto his handsome face.

"Please just st-"

"Stop?" he interrupted her before she could finish.

"Stop? You really want me to stop Kagome?" He repeated sadistically. Perplexed, Kagome didn't answer him, she only stared at him through teary eyes. After a few seconds his eyes turned downward, and she could hear him begin to laugh harshly at her.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, BITCH!" He barked as loud as he could, Kagome's eyes began to water again as she winced at the noise but stayed quiet, which probably wasn't the best decision. He swiftly pushed her legs apart as far as they could go without breaking her hips.

"Okay then, I'll stop." he stated simply, keeping a secure hold on both of her legs. He abruptly brought his mouth down to her sex again and toyed with her just like before, only harder, faster, and _rougher_. She gasped and her brows furrowed in confusion, but that confusion was quickly forgotten when he began to suck on her pulsing clit like his life depended on it. She cried out loudly, satisfying him. He brought a thumb up to her slippery hole and began to rub around the entrance in quick circles while he continuously sucked on her clit. Everything was going according to his dirty little plan.

Something was happening to her. Kagome found it harder and harder to breathe, he was doing things to her she had only ever dreamed about. She could feel her breasts heaving on her chest and her aching nipples dying to be touched. Her vision began to blur as her back started to arch upward. Excited cries tore from her mouth freely now; she no longer cared about him hearing her. She steadily thrust her hips into his mouth in sync with his gyrations, filling his mouth with her syrupy fluids. Her back arched further, her cries became louder, and the juices spilling out of her began to drip off of his chin and ooze down his neck. Then she began to see white spots dancing along her line of vision, she gasped for air as she felt her midsection twitch and shake with unusual intensity. She felt herself smiling a dazed open mouthed smile with her eyes closed and her breath becoming more erratic. A familiar heat twisted inside her belly, and just a measly _second_ before that heat could explode into wonderful fireworks of pleasure, he stopped.

She gasped, suddenly too hot and too cold at the same time. The sudden absence of any movement at all was so sudden it was painful. Kagome shrieked in surprise and anger, she was so close! Her body shook uncontrollably on the mattress from the built up tension inside her body. InuYasha watched her writhe and smirked while he licked the excess cream from his fingers.

"Oh. . ." She cried out agonizingly while her legs continued to twitch. Her hands, still tied behind her torso grabbed at the sheets frantically. She wanted to touch herself, her aching breasts, _him_ even; but he had made sure he could control her completely. Underneath everything she was feeling, she couldn't help but feel so dirty, no, smutty actually; completely filthy because of him. She always expected her first time to be sweeter and less brutal. She felt her eyes begin to water at the thought; was the man she loved raping her? She didn't know; her mind was a complete mess of feral lust, fear, and excitement. InuYasha crawled on top of her again and licked the end of her nose.

"Ohhh . . ."

"What's wrong now Kagome? I did what you asked . . ." He stated with a heartless laugh, gliding the back of his hand up her stomach and then kneading her breast; she hissed, squeezing her teary eyes shut. She finally understood what his plan was, that bastard. He grunted in the slightest bit of pain as his manhood throbbed in his pants again. He desperately needed some relief, but he would have to wait just a little longer if he wanted this to work. Her face was contorted in pain and pleasure at the same time, her brow furrowed and her eyes squeezed shut. He continued to smirk as he waited for her. The scent of her arousal combined with her thick thighs brushing against his aching groin was torture, but he knew it wouldn't take much longer.

"It hurts." She whispered, and then immediately pressed her lips shut, making him smile widely at her.

"What hurts?" He asked quietly, his voice deep and sensuous as he brought the back of his hand up to rub her cheek. She began to cry again as she answered.

"Down . . . there."

"Does it? I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can possibly do for you. " He asked, teasing her by pinching her nipples. She cried out in despair, he was going to make her say it.

"Please!" She cried out to him, hoping for a response.

Nothing.

He simply continued to grin at her with those horribly sharp teeth. Letting out a small whimper, she begged him.

"Please, InuYasha. Please help me finish! I need you to touch me!" she wailed, embarrassed tears flowing from her face. InuYasha beamed.

"Maybe this will make you feel better." He moved one of his hands down to his pants and removed the now stained fabric from his body. Kagome froze, completely alarmed at the sight in front of her. His aching manhood was now completely exposed to her. Of course, being the virgin she was, she had nothing to compare it to, but he looked _very_ big. Kagome looked at his length again and felt a luscious wave of white-hot heat tear through her body and settle in her core. His uncut, dripping cock was so erect it was beginning to turn purple, the veins, clearly visible through the tightened skin, were pulsating heavily with each of his abnormally quick heartbeats. She gulped once to try and calm herself down.

She was terrified, was he going to put it in? How on earth would it fit? Would it hurt very much? Before her tears resurfaced, she realized he had other plans. He brought his hips down to meet hers and they collided against each other with glorious heat and intensity. Kagome and InuYasha moaned in unison, each of them shutting their eyes. The exposed head of his dick slowly began to rub back and forth on her swollen clit, and the bottom of his shaft was enveloped by her sopping wet folds; finally, some relief. With each thrust upward, Kagome's body got warmer. She could feel the tension inside her lower belly again and began to moan and whimper louder. He noticed her heaving breasts and groaned before he grabbed them, exciting her by squeezing and kneading the plush skin with anticipated fervor. His tongue slithered out of his mouth to lick the smooth skin; God, he loved the taste of her flesh; he squeezed harder. She squealed when she felt his moist breath swirl around the sensitive peak, torturing her. He licked circles around her rosy areolas, deliberately avoiding her erect nipples, just to tease her. She was biting her lip again, halfheartedly trying to muffle her moans from his sensitive ears.

His tongue flicked one of her sensitive nipples finally, making her gasp. He toyed with her other breast wildly as his soft lips wrapped around it and sucked ruthlessly. Kagome desperately wished her hands were unbound; she needed to touch him in return. InuYasha kept thrusting, his cock now completely covered in her hot cream. He knew he wouldn't last very long, but he was determined to make her come first. She was smiling that same open mouthed grin again now that she was finally being satisfied. His speed was increasing steadily as they both got closer and closer to climaxing. His face was buried in the nape of her neck, and she could feel him licking her skin like some type of animal.

'So twisted. . .' her brain whispered, 'but. . .' she couldn't finish her thought before she felt him speed up again.

Before she knew it, her legs started to shake, and her head was thrown back by her shoulders suddenly raising themselves off the bed. Her midsection quivered, and her throat let out a guttural, piercing scream of pleasure as she came all over InuYasha's cock, balls, and thighs. The sight and sound of her beautiful, erotic orgasm was enough to make him to release. He felt the fervent bolts of heat shooting down his spine and into his engorged shaft finally escape as he groaned loudly; spraying thick loads of his seed onto her stomach. He collapsed, panting. Kagome felt the warm seed oozing down her sides and figured she should've been grossed out, but instead, she was more turned on than before. He could hear her heart racing inside her chest.

InuYasha grinned.

'I win.'

They laid there for a few minutes, simply soaking in the others sweat and other various fluids. There was no room for talk; Kagome knew that there was no point in saying a word. Plus, she didn't want to piss him off, she knew there wasn't a thing she could do to protect herself from him now. He had proven that to her. She was just glad it was finally over. Was he going to leave her there? Where will things go from here? She wondered if he would even want to see her after this . . .

She felt him rise off of her and onto his elbows, enclosing her torso in his muscled arms as he gazed at her with glowing eyes. They stared at each other, both of their mouths agape. She realized something when his face slowly contorted into a twisted grin again that made her shiver with terror- or was it delight? She had no idea, but she did know one thing.

He was far from finished with her.

His clawed fingers wrapped around her neck, threatening to squeeze all the life out of her lungs if she did so much as flinch. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You ready?" he chuckled sarcastically before he kissed her cheek. His cock was immediately hard again and ready for whatever he had in store for her. She felt herself being positioned on her bed like some sort of ragdoll with its arms bound. It didn't take her long to get wet again; she could feel her slit dampening as her glassy eyes stared at the scarred, muscular beast on top of her.

How perverted could one girl get?

He rubbed his dick up and down on her slit like before, coating it in her luscious cream before he positioned himself at her entrance. Kagome didn't know what to think of the vulnerable position she was in now. She had always heard that losing your virginity would hurt, but she didn't know how much. She knew that he wouldn't be gentle with her in the least, but maybe he would go slowly. . . She didn't know. She was fighting back tears as she felt him begin to enter her. Her lips steadily spread apart, allowing the damp head of his cock plunge further and further into her heat. She bit her lip, preparing for the pain. He pushed himself into her slowly, and then, just as it began to feel good, she felt her body being torn in half. The pain of him being inside her made her screech, she felt a new heat in her groin, this time from her own blood.

She wanted him out.

"Oh!" She sobbed pathetically. She wailed his name, beginning to beg and plead with him to be gentle and telling him that she didn't like it like this. At first, all he did was laugh at her and tighten his grip around her neck. Kagome slowly became woozy, her head becoming heavier and heavier in his hand. Then, as her despairing pleas got more and more miserable, his grip loosened. Kagome gasped for breath and looked up at him. She blinked her eyes to let the tears blurring her vision slide down her face.

She was completely shocked; he was fighting back! He was fighting against the monster inside of him; she knew that _her_ InuYasha was trying to get out. His eyes were pupil-less now, only a livid shade of red could be seen now; the eerie blue glow was completely gone. She felt him throw his body back so that he was no longer on top of her, but sitting on her almost. He put both hands to the side of his head, twisting his wrists into his hair and squeezing his skull. His mouth opened wide to let out a thunderous, demonic roar. She winced as her head began to ache before she began to twist her wrists around underneath her body to free her arms. He thrashed around on top of her, throwing his head in all directions. He continued to snarl and growl as his eyes flashed from red to white and back again. She knew how much of a fight he was putting up against himself and she knew she had to help him. Her wrists were raw and burning from her strain to free herself, but finally she got them free.

"Please InuYasha, it hurts too much! I can't handle it this way." She reached up to touch his face beautiful but malicious face, trying to reach into his mind once again and pull out some small bit of his sanity to the surface. Her delicate touch on his blazing cheek seemed to calm him down so that the red color vanished and both of his eyes turned white. He began to shake violently, the entire bed quaking with him. His length was still buried inside of her, so when he moved, searing bolts of pain ripped thought her entire midsection. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, but kept her soft hand on his face. The earsplitting roars stopped when he toppled over on top of her again, panting harder. She opened one eye a few seconds later to see him breathing very quick, sporadic breaths. His nails were digging the mattress on either side of her head, causing stuffing to surround her head. She gasped when she felt his firm chest press against her own soft one, only to find that he was drenched in sweat from his internal battle.

"InuYasha . . ." She choked out, her voice shaky and weak. She pressed a hand to his chest and he looked at her. She gasped again when she saw his pitiable face. His eyes were the purest color of white, so white, they were almost glowing. His eyebrows were downturned into a sad, defeated expression. His lips were bloody to where he must have bitten down on them to muffle the shouting. His face was pale and his cheeks had no color at all. Her favorite part of him – his beautiful hair was tangled and bloody from where he dug his nails into his own skull. Her heart lurched in her chest. Why did this have to happen? He closed his eyes and collapsed on top of her completely, his arms lying lifelessly on either side of her head.

"Kagome," He whispered her name quietly into her hair, his head resting on her shoulder. He sounded exhausted, almost like he was in a daze but Kagome knew it was his voice; her InuYasha. His voice was back to normal. She smiled weakly and reached up to pet the back of his head. She was so relieved –

At first.

It started out low, but she could hear it clearly when she brushed the back of her hand on his tender ear. He was growling at her. Suddenly, his hand was on top of hers squeezing it so hard it hurt her. He cried out in pain along with her as his eyes began to flash again. He threw himself off her with enough force to pull his thick manhood out of her aching hole.

"KAGOME!" He yelled, squeezing the life out of his head again. She began to cry as she saw his blood pouring out of his head and down his forearms as he thrashed wildly, his vicious teeth gleaming.

"TELL ME TO STOP!" He commanded before he leaned over and clawed the wall. His nails pierced through the paint, and then through the wall itself. The sound was horrible, the wood splitting underneath his out of control hands made her cover her ears.

"What?" She cried out in confusion.

"If you tell me to stop maybe I can!" His eyes turned red and then normal, the beautiful honey-gold color she knew so well. A broken sound of relief left her throat when she saw his eyes.

"Tell me Kagome, TELL ME!" he shouted over her again. She inhaled deeply, and then said,

"InuYasha, I want you too –"

"_Stop?"_ Kagome bit down on her lip and glanced away from him.

She could hear it.

"_Is that really what you want him to do Kagome?"_ Kagome gulped; that voice was back.

"_Oh my, look at that . . . That looks like fun doesn't it Kagome? I wonder how good that would feel inside. . ." _She glanced at his still erect manhood, dripping wet with her blood and cream. Heat flooded her body when she looked at it. She didn't know what her small, curious hesitation would do to him. She didn't realize he could hear the slight, indecisive tone in her voice. It was enough time for the beast to take control again. Suddenly, her hands were pinned above her head again, numbing her already bruised wrists. She heard him laugh again, the same evil one as before. She gulped.

"I'm back; sorry to keep you waitin' babe." He said before he grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed the soft swells much too hard. His blue and red eyes were there permanently now, and she knew it. The only thing she didn't know was if that was a good or a bad thing.

He grabbed her hips and plunged into her. She screamed, but her cries were ignored. The hot tight wetness of her body was too much for him. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he rammed into her again and again. She was so hot and _tight_; the deliciously erotic noises of their bodies joining made him want to die. He leaned backwards to look down at her sex. He groaned loudly when he saw her lips squeezing his cock tightly and the blood mixed with her hot cream covering both of their groins. He was literally drooling because of her. He loved watching her face the most; the expressions she made when he changed pace or touched her breasts or clit made him never want to stop.

Kagome felt like she was on drugs; every depressant, stimulant, and narcotic she had ever read about, she was convinced, were in her body, all at the same time. And she could care less about her injuries, the blood pouring from countless sections of her skin only made her want him more. After the pain dulled, the pleasure intensified beyond any degree she could've imagined. The head of his cock buried itself deep in her pussy, threatening to rip her body in two. She looked down at where their bodies joined and moaned. Her cream and his pre-cum coated the inside of her thighs and completely covered her mound. With each thrust, dirty sloshing sounds could be heard by both of them. Maybe she was just imagining things, but she could've sworn that with each deep, _needy_ thrust, she could see the outline of his dick underneath the skin of her belly pounding into her. She moaned his name louder and louder unit her throat began to hurt. Her brain had turned into complete mush when he started to switch up the pace and the angles of his thrusts, surprising and exciting her.

Suddenly, he picked her up so that she was riding him. His back was against the wall, and his hands were digging into her hips pushing her deeper onto him. She clung to his shoulders as her breasts and head bobbed along to his ridiculously fast pace. Her breasts jiggling in front of him made him want to bite her. He leaned into her neck and licked it gently, and then he sliced through her tender skin with one quick movement and lapped up the blood. He brought a hand up to her bruised breast and pinched her nipple, causing her to smile lazily as her head rolled back. His head moved down to the other breast and he bit it. Kagome grabbed his head and screamed, but he bit harder, drawing blood making her wail in pleasure and pain. He sucked on her sore nipples as he continued thrusting into her.

"Tell me – Ka – gome," He grunted in between thrusts, his head no longer buried in her chest. He grabbed her hair and yanked it back so that he was looking down at her flushed face.

"How – does this – make – you feel?" He grinned at her when she didn't answer. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. He wasn't sure if she was even able to answer. He took her body and flipped it over on the mattress so that she was laying with her ass in the air and face jammed into the blood-spattered sheets. He fucked her from behind as hard and a fast as he could without seriously hurting her. She clawed at the sheets with her hands and bared her own teeth. She felt him lean over her so that his lips were right next to her ear and his hands could knead both of her aching breasts wildly but in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Tell m–e please – Kagome; I'd really – like to –know how you fe–el with me – inside . . . It doesn't hurt anymore, it feels good doesn't it?" He teased her. Licking the shell of her ear, he chuckled softly before he picked up the pace again making her groan his name. Her juices had stained the bed sheets completely, not that it mattered anymore. She could feel the sticky liquid running down the entire length of her legs and down over her knees now; a small part of her brain hoped she wouldn't get dehydrated.

"_Tell me. . ." _He commanded in her ear. She gulped before she felt her body being flipped over again by her waist. She felt her back hit the be with a muffled thump before she felt him grab hold of her ankles and spread her legs as far apart as they would go and continued to fuck the life out of her.

"TELL ME!" She didn't want to tell him – it was embarrassing – but she was too afraid ignore his commands.

"You m-make me feel amazing! Ahhhhahhh . . . I love it! I want more of you! Please, InuYahh! InuYasha! I can't stop my- myself! Hurry!" She shrieked at him. He understood what she meant and finally, he felt his release coming. He felt an inferno burning up his entire body centered in his midsection finally begin to explode. He roared when he felt the first wave of milky seed fill up her insides. Then, before he knew it, he was coming again. A second load poured inside Kagome's stuffed pussy, some splurting out and dripping down her lips. Dirty sloshing noises filled her ears when she moved, and that combined with his seed filling her up to the brim, caused her to climax. She shrieked his name and pulled his head down to embrace him. She beamed when she felt her last explosion of white-hot heat rip through her body. InuYasha didn't know he had it in him, but he came one last time inside of her, of course, there was absolutely no room for more, so it all squeezed out, covering the inside of her thighs and bottom. Both of them buckled; unable to move anymore.

InuYasha rose slowly, strands of his hair stuck to his face and chest, to look at her. His eyes were pupil-less again, but still that unnatural red color. He pulled his cock out of her, and it was like turning on a faucet; all of his creamy seed flowed out of her and in between both of their legs. Kagome's breathing was slow and labored as she watched him slowly crawl down her body. He made his way down to the inside of her right thigh and lifted her leg up with the back of his hand. He licked the skin there slowly; it was nothing sensual, but more like he was doing something he had to do. All of a sudden, he sank his razor sharp teeth into her thick thigh, leaving a ghastly impression of his teeth behind. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in agonizing pain as the blood poured out of her body. He crawled back up her body, grabbed her by the chin, looked her right in the eyes, and said,

"Mine."

Then, he lost consciousness and toppled over her to the other side of the bed. Kagome stared at the ceiling for a moment; just thinking calmly to herself. She listened carefully for a few moments to make sure that he was still breathing. She could hear him breathing normal slow breaths of deep sleep. She felt the oozing remnants of his orgasm slowly trickling out of her body and onto the bed. Her eyes watered as her mind roamed. She sighed softly, still thinking.

Her last thought before she, too, lost consciousness was,

'InuYasha . . . How can we possibly go on after this?'

Then, the weak, blood-covered young woman brushed the back of her pale hand gently against the cheek of the being next to her before darkness polluted her mind and took over her senses.

*Ohhh, a cliff-hanger! I _hate_ those. This means that there will be a chapter 3! Yay! Thank you all for reading the second chapter of my story! It makes me so happy to see comments and subscriptions popping up everywhere. If I knew all of you well enough I'd seriously hug you. I know that this chapter is long as HELL, but my warped and perverse mind would not allow me to make it any shorter. I hope none of you are disappointed, I tried my very best! As always, I would _love_ for you to COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER, it is definitely the one I had to work most on (that's why it took so long for me to get it up here), and the one I need the most feedback for. Thanks guys! Love ya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha awoke to an annoying itch on the side of his nose. He scrunched his face up into a twisted frown a few times and managed to remove the ticklish foreign object on his face. He turned his head to the side and groaned softly as a thick wave of nausea overcame his entire body.

All he could smell was blood.

He opened his eyes slowly, hardly being able to take in the scene around him. As he opened them wider, the nausea got worse, so he shut them again. Confused, the weak young man sluggishly felt beneath him. Whatever he was on was soft, and . . . feathery? He tried sitting upright, but fell back instantly when he got dizzy. He felt like he had gotten beaten up, shit on, stabbed, and had his brains ripped out of his head all at the same time. He groaned again upon hearing his heartbeat inside his ears, each thump exacerbating the unbearable headache he had. He convinced himself that there was no need for him to panic. He had no reason to think he was in any type of danger – maybe he had been in some _previously_, but not at the moment.

The only thing he could think to do was to identify whose blood he smelled. The air was thick with the scent, so he barely sniffed it a couple of times. The blood was still too strong in his weak state and he felt himself pale. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and pressed his lips together in a rigid line to prevent himself from throwing up. He breathed through his mouth for a few moments before he tried again.

Kagome.

It was Kagome's blood, and there was so much of it.

He convinced himself not to panic again somehow, and tried his best to figure out why she was bleeding. His head spun even with his eyes shut, so he decided to give his nose a break for a little while and try to use his other senses. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't outside where he usually slept. The soft morning breeze wasn't tickling the delicate fur on his ears, he never slept lying down; always upright, leaning against a tree usually, and he sure as hell never slept naked. He winced as he tried to listen through the incessant ringing in his ears to focus on what was happening outside. He heard whooshing sounds getting louder and closer to him and then quieter as they went away. Listening only made him more perplexed; frustrated now, he began to open his eyes again. The nausea returned, but with less force than before. He could see blurred outlines of purple and pink things filling the room he was in, and also a little bit of sunlight. It was shining through something purple, casting a lethargic shade onto the floor and walls of the room.

Where the hell was he?

Then all of a sudden, he heard something. It was a very faint, very pain-filled whimper coming from his left side. Even though it was hardly above a whisper, it may as well have been gongs ringing in his ears; he knew it was Kagome's voice. He had to convince himself not to panic once more when he heard her pitiful cry; he wished his throat wasn't so dry so he could talk to her. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter before he turned his head abruptly to the side, frowning now and completely determined. He forced his body to sit up, ignoring the waves of nausea threatening to push him back down. His entire body was sore, which was very unusual considering that it was constantly in strenuous use. The muscles in his legs and midsection ached while he positioned his body so that he was sitting on the edge of, what he had finally figured out, was Kagome's bed. He breathed through his mouth slowly as he waited for his pounding headache to subside so that he could move.

He opened his eyes slowly and rested his head on his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees. For what seemed like days, he stared at his clawed feet, trying to clear his head and using Kagome's bed sheet to cover his crotch. His masses of white hair cascaded around his entire torso, creating a quiet veil in front of him that allowed him to think. He had a bad feeling about all this, even though he wasn't himself, he knew that something bad had happened. He gulped a few times, trying to relieve his dry throat so he could see if Kagome was alright. He sat up bit by bit and cracked the bones in his fingers and neck before he did the same things to his legs, toes, and back. His vision was returning to him now, and he could see the room almost entirely. He noticed his red pants on the floor and reached to grab them while he gulped, embarrassed, and pulled them on clumsily. It was all coming together now, as much as he hated to face it, what had happened was right in front of him. He swallowed hard as he turned his head around to face the sleeping form of Kagome in her bed.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"No, Kagome, no, no, no. . ." He moaned dreadfully into the back of his hand as his guilty eyes took in the sight of her. Her face, her legs, her stomach; her entire body was black and blue. And wherever she wasn't bruised, she was completely covered in dried blood. He shot up off the bed and turned around, covering his open mouth with the back of his arm. He didn't know what to feel, his mind had gone blank when he had seen her cold body. She was cut up all over; slashes that only he could have inflicted coated her sides and thighs. He raised his shaky hands up to examine his nails, and sure enough, trails of her blood starting at his nails had dried all the way up to his forearms. Then, he noticed her legs. The sheets underneath her legs were clinging to the inside of her thighs; they seemed to be stuck there by something. He leaned in to look a little closer. His eyes widened.

"No." He whispered.

He had raped her.

He grabbed his head and squeezed, he ground his teeth together inside of his mouth. And inferno of raw rage enveloped him. How could he have done this to her? How? Why! He had hurt her; he had hurt her _bad_. She was close to dead!

All because of him.

He stormed out of her bedroom through the window in a flash and collapsed on top of her roof. That's when the tears came, he cried because of her pain and because of his own shame and guilt. He roared and gnashed his teeth in anger, and when his lungs gave out he put his hands over his mouth and screamed silently. He was a pitiful sight indeed.

He wanted to die; knowing that he had hurt the only woman he cared for made him feel like he wasn't worthy to live. He hurt her – almost killed her, and he couldn't even remember what had happened. He put his hands over his eyes wipe the streaks from his cheeks. He felt so guilty, so angry at himself. How had he lost control? He wished he could remember something – anything! He tried desperately to remember the night before, but all he could see was black nothingness. He turned and punched a large hole in the roof of the house in frustration; he was so upset his whole torso was shaking now. He knew he had to calm down; after a few seconds of deep breathing he began to think clearly.

What should he do?

Should he leave her? Or should he go inside and try to help? Would that just make things worse? He squeezed his head again, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth, deep rumbles of rage coming from his chest. He stood up and swung himself through the window rapidly and looked at her naked form in the bed. The blood made him nauseated again, but he ignored it. He took slow, cautious steps towards her, being careful not to wake her. He leaned over her to look at her face and put his arm over his mouth again. Her beautiful face was covered in shallow scratches from his claws with strands of her dark hair stuck to the dried blood on her face. The deepest wounds were on the sides of her hips and on her thighs. Five giant stab wounds that looked like they were deep enough to almost hit her bones were on the same places on each of her thighs. He examined her breasts, blushing despite everything that must have happened between the two, and saw that they were covered in purple and blue bruises, her nipples swollen and cut, with trails of dried blood running down each of the swells.

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his mouth before he continued to look over her beaten body. Her stomach was covered in more shallow scratches except for one particularly large gash running from between her breasts to a few inches above her navel. The one leg he could see was just as bruised as the rest of her body; the other was tangled up inside the stained sheets. One of her arms was folded across her stomach and the other lay at her side, bruised all over. Her wrists were red and raw; almost like she'd been burned. Her fingernails had blood underneath them he noticed, and then figured that she must have scratched him wherever she could to try and get him to stop. He cringed at the thought, getting more and more disgusted with himself as he looked at her.

He didn't know if what he was doing was the right thing to do, but he did it anyway. Slowly, and very, very carefully, he bent down to pick her up. She stirred when he lifted her off the bed, but curled up into a ball as much as she could in his arms and turned her face into his chest, still sleeping. He gulped before he turned to walk her out of the blood-filled room. Her body was cool and unmoving in his arms; it would've scared him if he hadn't felt her pulse through her skin. He looked down at her when his feet touched the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He hadn't even realized that he had been crying until a few salty drops fell onto her stomach. Her arms and head bobbed slightly while he carried her over to the strange looking bed in the middle of the biggest room in her house. She stirred once more when he tried to lay her down. She grunted and furrowed her brow, her fist grabbing at his bare chest when he began to bend. He laid her down gently, making sure that her head didn't hit anything but the pillows. The tears were becoming a nuisance now because he could hardly see, but he rushed to the bathroom anyway, roughly wiping the tears away in the process.

He got so frustrated trying to find the red box that had the fancy bandages she liked to use, that he ripped off the cabinet doors underneath the sink. Finally he found it and returned to her. He took out the packages of white squares that burned really bad, and began to gently sterilize her cuts. Once all of them were clean, he grabbed the bandages. He bent over her sleeping body, and just as he was about to bind her up, he noticed something he hadn't before. He smelled something strange; it was something demonic and sinister, but . . . somehow extremely sweet at the same time. He sniffed the air a few times before it dawned on him.

'No . . . I wouldn't have . . .' he whispered inside his brain.

His face went completely pale when he saw the blood, still flowing, on the inside of her right thigh. His breathing got faster as he slowly reached over and lifted up her leg with ease. Sure enough, there it was. The worst injury he had given her. The impression of his teeth had cut through all of the muscle in her thigh, and like the stab wounds, it was severely close to her bone. This, however, wasn't a typical stab wound.

He had marked her.

He had marked her as his own, using his own razor sharp teeth. Not many humans knew that all demons were venomous to some degree, or that some used the venom during mating. He hadn't ever told Kagome about it; then again . . . he never thought he needed too. This injury wasn't going to heal on its own.

All of a sudden he was flying to the bathroom; he ripped the toilet seat off and threw up everything in his stomach. Dry heaves continued after there was nothing more inside him. Finally, he sank to the floor, shaking. After a while, he stood to rinse his mouth out several times with hot water and then smelling around for the stuff they called 'mouthwash' and used a good portion of the bottle. He wrapped his arms around his bare stomach and tried to breath regularly, pressing his lips into a thin line so he wouldn't scream, before he walked into the living room again. He knew there was nothing he could do for her now, he knew that he needed to leave her for her own good and never come back. He stood and looked at her one more time; the last time, and the tears came back.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so, _so_ sorry." He whispered.

He reached down and kissed her forehead, brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face, and then, he was gone.

* * *

She could hear him.

Her mind was very muddled, but she could hear him clear as a bell. He was . . . apologizing. She frowned a little in confusion.

'For what?' she thought simply.

'What has he done?'

She was cold; freezing actually, she could feel a cool wind ghosting over her bare legs and torso. She felt gentle skin press onto hers, on her forehead. She sighed. It was so _warm_; it was so affectionate and soft. It made her happy. Then, it was gone. She frowned; she wanted the warmth to come back. She waited for it to return and comfort her, but it didn't. The cool air cleared her mind, and she began to awaken.

The first thing she noticed was that she was naked. Her brows furrowed further in confusion, and she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment before she managed to open her eyes. It took a minute for her vision to clear so she could look around. She saw sunlight, a red first aid kit, and a silver fan whirring a few feet in front of her face.

She was naked, on the couch, in the living room. Okay, she knew where she was and why she was so cold.

'We're making some progress now.' She thought. She turned her eyes and looked out the window, the high noon sun was baking the streets outside, and farther down the hill she could see children riding their bikes and splashing each other in swimming pools.

'Why on earth have I woken up so late?' she wondered before she twisted her head instinctively in the direction of where her alarm clock would have been had she been in her bedroom. Suddenly, her head began to swim, waves of nausea filled her body as her heart seemed to travel up her chest and into her brain to pound and hammer at her ears. Her eyes shut and she moaned in agony.

_Everywhere_ hurt.

Her head, her chest, her stomach, her thighs - all of it hurt like she had been through hell and back. Her breasts, cold and bloody on her chest, were sore and bruised all over, especially on her sensitive nipples. She groaned when she moved her arms, they were bruised too, she figured out. Her head ached with every single beat of her heart and had given her one hell of a migraine. She felt as if she could barely breathe, the air in her lungs became thick and heavy when she inhaled it and made the room around her spin when she exhaled. She raised a clammy hand to her forehead and managed to calm her body enough so that she could try and sit up. The muscles in her midsection screamed in protest as she pulled herself up. She huffed in exhaustion as she let her torso flop back onto the pillows; she couldn't do it, the pain was unbearable to the point to where she couldn't even sit up on her own.

'Fuck that.' She thought in defiance. She grabbed the back of the couch with her left hand and the armrest with her right, and using every last bit of her strength, pulled herself up and sat upright on the couch. She groaned as her sight began to go in and out. Black spots of various sizes filled her vision when she tried to refocus her eyes. She leaned heavily to the left of the couch, letting the soft cushions support her pathetic excuse for a body. After a minute of steady breathing, she looked herself over.

'Whoa.' She stated inside her head. She looked like she had been put in a blender. Her legs and hips looked like pieces of raw meat, and the rest of her usually alabaster skin was a nasty purplish – green color. Dried blood coated her arms and chest, while some other sticky substance glued her thighs together and made her feel terribly dirty. She sighed as she thought over what had happened to put her in such a dilemma.

Her eyes widened as the previous evenings activities flooded back into her memory like a tidal wave, she remembered what they had done. She put both hands over her wide open mouth. She didn't know what to think of it, she never would've expected something so completely and totally impossible to actually happen. She never would've thought he could lose control like he had; allowing all of his inhumane emotions to unleash themselves on her. Her eyes were wide as she thought and thought about it all. She sat still and replayed the night before over and over again. She felt her eyes begin to well up with meaningless tears, and felt them burn the cuts on her face as they travelled down her cheeks. The more she thought about it, the more he scared her. She shuddered involuntarily at the memory of his sharp nails, like thick shards of glass, slicing and cutting her as much as he wanted. She remembered his eyes, how they glowed in the darkness of the room, and his terrible teeth; that was the scariest thing to remember. His elongated teeth reflected the moonlight from out the window and gleamed like a separate sun, just waiting to bite into her skin. She shuddered again, recalling how many times her breath hitched the night before when she saw her own blood dripping from his lethal fangs.

"Inu . . ." She was interrupted by sudden, uncontrollable sobs – each one causing hot bolts of pain to rip through her body – and the dark feelings of regret and disbelief buried in the pit of her stomach that had her gasping for small breaths. She cried for what seemed like days. She cried for her pain, her loss, and for the beast of a man that she loved with all of her heart. She felt her heart aching just as much as the rest of her body with each time she thought about his face. Eventually, sobbing became too strenuous. The tears continued to flow as she thought about what to do with her pitiful self. She figured that the best thing for her to do right now would be to wash and dress her wounds; at least it would keep her brain occupied for a while. Because sitting upright was an accomplishment in itself, she decided her best bet was to take getting to the bathroom very slow. Wiping the excess tears from her eyes, she looked around for anything to grab onto on the way to the bathroom in case she began to lose her balance and saw nothing, of course.

"Great." She mumbled. Slowly, she slid her legs around the couch so that she was in a normal sitting position before she grabbed the armrest with both of her hands and began to push herself up. She stood on shaky legs and wobbled a bit before she clutched the armrest to maintain her balance. She let go slowly and stepped forward with her left leg, breathing heavily. She kept her balance and began to move her right leg. Suddenly, her broken body slammed onto the hardwood floor with a loud 'smack'. She landed on her right hip and shoulder, knocking the air out of her lungs and definitely earning some more bruises. She rolled onto her back and gasped for breath with her eyes shut tight, squeezing out the newly formed tears.

"Oooooooooooh . . ." She moaned in pain. She had learned the hard way that her right leg was completely useless. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at her thigh and gasped. She didn't know how she hadn't seen it before, but there was a gigantic, still bleeding bite mark on the inside of her leg. She examined it carefully, noticing that four holes were wider and deeper than the rest of the injury on the far corners of the bite, shuddering when she realized that they had to be from his fangs.

She closed her eyes again to rid her brain of the fresh memories. Sighing, she touched the bite lightly with her palm, but was surprised not to feel any pain. She wiped the blood off her hand and stood up again, hopping over to the nearest wall and leaning on it for support. She slowly attempted to move her right leg again, but cried out in pain as she did so. On the inside of the wound, where the muscle and tendons had been cut, was where the pain was excruciating, other than that, it was surprisingly numb. She slumped to the floor and sat there with her right leg stretched out, bleeding and devising a plan to get herself to the bathroom without using her legs.

'Aha!' She thought as she maneuvered herself so that she was lying with her back on the floor. She crossed her arms over her breasts, wincing when she felt the cut in between them start to sting, and wrapped her ankles around each other. Then, she rolled herself all the way into the bathroom. She was too dizzy to sit upright for a while, but when she did, despite her injuries, she smiled, proud of herself.

She managed to prepare her bath sitting on the icy tile floor of the bathroom, as awkward as it was. Hoisting herself up and into the bubbly water was her biggest challenge. She looked around the bathroom for things she could lift herself up with and decided the countertop and the toilet bowl were her safest options. Carefully, she lifted herself above, and eventually into the bathtub. The water burned her cuts like the flames of hell, but she withstood it, gritting her teeth. She sighed as the stinging pain subsided and the heat began to sooth her throbbing muscles and bruises.

As she relaxed, unavoidable and terrible thoughts invaded her mind. How _had _something like that happened? She gazed up at the ceiling and sank down lower into the water, closing her eyes when she saw his face in her mind. She remembered him saying that it was her fault, and that angered her.

'How on earth could he say that? How dare he? He said that I 'teased' him. That bastard, I wasn't 'teasing' anyone, I was just . . . horny. That still doesn't make it my fault. . . ' She squeezed some shampoo onto her palm and lathered her hair angrily.

'What kind of pervert watches someone through their fucking window? That asshole. He should have just stayed in the feudal era to begin with. I wonder why he came over here anyway . . .' her features softened as she debated reasons behind his arrival in her time. She would've liked to think that he came because he had missed her, but that seemed too unlike him. She sighed as her mind wandered, and then gasped as a sudden realization hit her.

'I'm not a virgin anymore.' She thought as her jaw dropped. Her hand moved underneath the water to touch her not-so-private-anymore place and sure enough, it was tender and sore to the touch as well. It had taken quite a beating from his – she shook her head, leaving the perverted thought unfinished. She grabbed a soft wash cloth and cleaned herself gently, wincing just a little. She blushed when she remembered how many times he came inside of her; and thanked the heavens over and over again that she was on birth control. She slowly cleaned each of her wounds with care, being especially careful with the terrible bite on her thigh.

As she cleaned, she began to feel a twinge of regret in the pit of her stomach. She remembered the short amount of time he changed back, and how horrible it was to see him hurting himself to try and save her. She knew deep down that the man inside him, there was a beast; a beast that could hurt her and kill her. She was truly in love with a monster. She sighed and felt her eyes begin to prickle with tears – again. Even so, she loved every part of him; his angry personality, his bad temper, his laugh, his smile. She smiled sadly, thinking of his ears and how he'd scratch them with his foot, just like a dog. She snickered when she thought of how he could sniff out food for them when they got hungry, and how she'd yell 'sit' whenever he was acting out. She put her hand over her mouth, laughing when she thought of all the InuYasha-shaped craters decorating the hills and countrysides of Japan that she had caused. Telling him to sit did the trick, every time. Suddenly, she gasped, and a light bulb flicked on inside Kagome's head.

Sit.

The infamous 'sit' command.

She replayed the night before over and over again in her mind, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, and she realized that not _once_ had she told him to sit.

She had wanted it, she finally realized! If she hadn't, she would've told him to sit! She could have said it at anytime; her mouth had never been bound! She wanted his demonic side to take over and admit it, to himself and her, what he wanted. She had wanted him to mark her as his own; for him to realize that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She brought her upper half out of the tub, her pruning fingers gripping both sides as water splashed everywhere as she dunked her head beneath the warm water to rinse out her shampoo. She bolted out of the water as quickly as her leg would allow. She dried off and hobble/ran into her room dressing in the first things her hands touched. She grabbed her house key off the table, combed through her wet hair, and immediately headed for the front door.

She had to see him; she had to tell him face to face that she loved him, that she _needed_ him. She moved as fast as she could, headed for the bone-eaters well, praying that she'd make it to him before he did something that he would regret.

*Hello dear friends! I apologize for the long wait, but here is chapter 3! Please please PLEASE leave me a comment to read! I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting, but I can guarantee that you will enjoy the next chapter very _very_ much ;) Thanks to all of you again! MogoGiggler wuvs yoooooo! :D


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha had never been more livid.

His feet hit the side of the colossal tree with a deep 'thump' before the satisfying noise of splitting wood filled the air. The thick splinters of wood creaked as the tree descended to the ground, shaking the earth underneath. He roared as he flung himself at the dead tree, tearing huge chucks out of the wood for no reason at all. Breathing heavily, he used his twitching hands and arms to throw the useless bark in whatever direction he chose. After he was satisfied with his destruction of one thing, he moved onto something else. His hands and feet were covered in bloody cuts while his arms and legs were tired and sore. His throat hurt from all the screaming and his heels ached steadily as he ran and ran through the forests he knew so well. He picked up a boulder with his left arm and threw it onto a hill, causing a mini-landslide, then, onto more trees.

Boom

Boom

Boom

They were dropping like flies, and he wasn't anywhere near being calm. He started running, not in any particular direction, and it helped some. The wind beat on his cheeks and weaved into his hair; the never-ending flow of silent tears became ice on his face. A small part of him wanted to fell exhilarated; this was the most demonic he'd ever felt. But the rest of him was overtaken by a powerful mixture of terrible shame and unbearable guilt. He sprinted in all directions, going on and on until he could barely breathe. He eventually came across a tree, a very tall one at that, and he leapt into the air to rest on the tallest branch.

He let the back of his head hit the trunk with a huff. His eyes were shut, his mouth open just slightly to allow him small, quick breaths. A ghastly image of Kagome sobbing his name while she was bleeding - bleeding _everywhere, _filled his mind. He gasped and opened his eyes; furious, scared, and repulsed all at once. Ever since he had returned to the feudal era, dark flashes of the night before had manifested themselves in his mind, and he gradually was able to remember exactly what he had done to her. He fought back the urge to gag, and rose from his branch to jump to another higher tree, and sat.

He looked out onto the horizon, out onto the beautiful trees and hillside of Japan, remembering all the faraway places he had travelled, Kagome always in tow, either on his back, or right there next to him. He realized that he wouldn't be sitting here if it hadn't been for her. She broke the bondage spell that had him tied to that damned tree. He owed her everything. He owed her his life. And he had almost taken hers away. He sighed, looking out at the beautiful horizon, knowing that none of it was as beautiful as her face. He thought and thought, and then he grasped something.

"I loved her." He breathed after a few minutes, astonished at his own honesty.

"I raped the woman I . . ." He mumbled to himself, his face paling even further. He brought his knees to his chest and tried to breathe normally.

His tears were endless, making his shoulders shake. He knew he couldn't ever see her again. There was no way; it wasn't good for her to come to the feudal era in the first place. She would be safest and happiest in her world, far away from a monster like him. He figured he deserved death, but realized that dying would be much easier than staying alive to suffer, so he remained living. That way he would exist, suffer, and eventually die; all while dreaming of her precious face, he decided. It was what he deserved.

He jumped down from the tree directly onto the ground and into a crouched position. He arose, his brows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line; his face was stone-cold. His ears twitched to the left as the wind picked up. After sniffing the air, he knew what he was going to do next. It was time to visit the ruler of the Eastern Lands.

He had a few questions for that piece-of-shit brother of his.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well in a frenzy, nearly tripping herself over the edge as she stepped on the ground. She regained her balance and scanned everywhere around her, looking for any trace of InuYasha at all. She couldn't spot anything that lead to him, so she jogged a little further into the woods, each step nearly killing her leg.

"InuYasha! Where are you?" She called.

No one answered. She grunted in pain, feeling a little bit of blood leak out of the wound and ooze down her leg. She would have to take it easy; there weren't any wheelchairs in the feudal era. She walked further into the forest, stepping over fallen tree trunks and scaring small animals as she went. She searched trees above her head, frowning when she didn't see his red outfit amongst the lush green leaves. Every so often she would call out to him so that he would come back to her. She could feel dread, regret, guilt, all building up inside her as she looked. She walked and walked, taking a short break every time her leg began to ache.

"INUYASHA!"

She screamed, getting more worried every second she couldn't find him. She kept her eyes and ears peeled as she kept walking. Hours passed by, and the noon sun had darkened to a warm evening sun now, and it wasn't nearly as hot as it had been when she had arrived. She slowed to a stop, unable to ignore the aching throb on the inside of her thigh any longer. She sat down on a rock, right leg outstretched. She felt blood flowing out of it, nearly reaching her knee now. She huffed angrily, and pulled up the dress she had put on. She gasped when she looked; the wound was turning colors! She twisted her neck to look closer and sure enough, a bright purple color had formed along the outside edges of the wound. She put her hand over her mouth, staring off into the distance. This wound was strange and very different from any others from the night before. The others had faded into a dull ache that she could push to the back of her mind, but this one . . . this one worried her. She sighed and leaned back onto a tree, pressing her pale fingers to her temples, rubbing slowly. She was more tired than she thought she had been, her eyes closed on their own accord and before she knew it she was sleeping lightly.

She awoke to a strange feeling against her calf. She groggily rubbed at her eyes, looked down at her feet and jumped backwards. There was some gigantic black furry thing brushing past her. She let out a yelp before scooting herself to the top of the rock, her knees almost touching her nose. Once her eyes had adjusted, she realized that it was a dog, and a very pretty one at that. The silly thing was looking up at her with a happy grin, its tongue hanging out of his mouth. She eyed it warily for a minute before deciding that it wasn't rabid. It was a large Labrador, or something along those lines, with very beautiful black fur that curled at the ends. It had nice white teeth and healthy looking eyes and feet. It didn't look like a dog that would live here in the forests; it probably had an owner. She wondered how far away from home it was. She sighed and slid down the rock to scratch its furry head.

"You scared me! You big dummy."

The dog panted happily and closed its brown eyes. She smiled; it certainly reminded her of someone. The only difference was that _his_ white ears perked up, and this dog's hung down. Her smile faded, and she stopped scratching it to stroke the back of its head, while terrible thoughts invaded her own. She shook her head to clear them away. She moved he hand to scratch under the dog's chin, and realized she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. She craned her neck to see and was happy to find out it was a girl. She smiled at the dog, and it smiled back even bigger. She pulled her dress back down over her thighs then pushed herself up off of the jagged rock. She looked up at the sky and noted that the sun had now made its way behind the trees and was now burning a deep shade of magenta. Here, dusk meant danger, and she knew that without InuYasha or her bow and arrows to protect her - and a bum leg - she may as well have been holding up a sign that said 'eat me'. She looked back at her new friend and decided that she was very fortunate to have her there.

She walked towards an open clearing and felt a refreshing breeze cool the skin on her shoulders as she breathed in the summer air. She could smell smoke from the village close by, and looked in the direction from which she came. She figured the best thing to do right now would be to find Kaede; she would know how to treat a wound like this. She stood up and walked about half a mile to the village she had come across on her very first trip to the feudal era, the dog following her the whole way. She walked past a few familiar huts and villagers, and made her way to the shrine in the very center of the community. When she put her bitten leg on the first step of the stairs the wound began to burn. Wincing, she shoved back the ornamental beads hanging at the entrance and meekly poked her head inside. The dog stayed behind, sniffing around the ground and wagging its tail. The front room was empty except for a small mat and table, so she continued forward to the second set of hanging beads, her leg throbbing worse and worse with every step she took. She shoved them aside and saw Lady Kaede sitting on her knees with her head bowed in front of what looked like a bowl of crushed leaves and petals. Kagome opened her mouth to speak and realized quickly that the priestess was praying very deeply. She began to duck her head back and wait for her to finish before she saw the old woman's eyes snap open. Kagome stopped moving and stared as the old woman's frail hands began to shake. Kaede's eyes darted in Kagome's direction, and the woman was slowly reaching to her left to pick something up off the ground. Kagome gasped when she realized it was a knife. Alarmed, Kagome took a small step towards her.

"Kaed- "

Kagome was unable to utter the old woman's name before she was tackled to the ground. She cried out in pain when her shoulder blades slammed onto the wood flooring, but was cut off by Kaede wrapping her wrinkled hands around her throat.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF ME DEMON?" The old woman screeched, obviously horrified out of her mind. She had raised the dagger high above her head, posed to carve Kagome's chest open. Kagome kicked and flailed her legs while pulling at Kaede's hands; she was much stronger than the old priestess and quickly got a hold of her wrists.

"Kaede! Kaede stop! It's me, Kagome! Not a demon – stop Kaede, please!" She insisted, gasping and struggling to dodge the dagger in her hand when it waved dangerously close to her nose. Kaede continued to fight with her, terrified. Kagome screamed when the dagger cut the outside of her forearm and then shoved the woman with all her might. Kaede rolled to the side having had the breath knocked out of her. Kagome stumbled to her feet, grabbing the knife quickly from the old woman and throwing it into the fireplace. Kaede, now defenseless, had just gotten up and was now backed up against the wall, holding out holy beads in front of her. Her terror was making the whole strand shake.

"Stay back! STAY BACK!" She yelled as Kagome took a slow, careful step towards her, extending her arms towards the frightened woman as she moved.

"Kaede please! Listen to me. I am not a demon - it's me, Kagome." She cried, her eyes pleading with the old woman to understand. Kagome felt very confused, but more terrified by the old priestess's behavior. What on earth had caused her to mistake Kagome for a demon? Kagome limped forward, wincing. The two had known each other for at least a year, and during that time had grown surprisingly close. Kagome's eyes began to water due to her fear and frustration and grabbed the old woman's forearms with a surprising amount of strength. Her leg was throbbing pretty badly, and all she wanted was a little help. She took a deep breath and gulped.

"Kaede. I am Kagome, your older sister Kikyo reincarnated. I came here a year ago through the bone-eater's well. I freed InuYasha, remember? Please Kaede, I need you to remember – I need your help." She stated firmly to the old woman, who was visibly shaken by Kagome's words. Kaede didn't answer or move – she only stared at Kagome's tear-filled eyes with a piercing gaze, defensive. Kagome felt herself getting weaker, she was losing blood faster than she realized; it was flowing all the way to her calf now, and it got worse when she moved. Now, instead of holding the old woman's arms to keep Kaede there, she was using them to keep herself up. Her legs were wobbling and her only just cut arm was beginning to drip blood on the floor. She felt AWFUL. Minutes passed by, and the priestess was still staring her down, unconvinced. Then, finally, she spoke.

"What do yee tell InuYasha to do when he misbehaves?" Kaede asked her, still skeptical and a bit frightened. Kagome smiled lightly, knowing that she would finally get some help.

"I tell him to sit, and he listens every time." She replied. Kaede dropped the holy beads and embraced the young girl. Kagome began to cry and hugged her back, thanking the heavens that she hadn't been killed.

"What happened to yee, child?" The old woman asked quietly, supporting the now sobbing Kagome with all her strength, petting the back of her head. She hadn't seen that the girl had been through some trauma; the poor thing could hardly stand. Kagome sobbed harder and buried her face in Kaede's robes, just now facing the sorrowful feelings that she had been keeping inside all day.

"Kaede, I have to find InuYasha, I don't know where he is! He came into my room and we – and he wasn't there this morning! I've been looking for him for hours, Kaede. I don't know what to do – I'm hurt! I don't know what's wrong with me. He's upset, and I don't know what he's going to do next! I think he's going to do something crazy, Kaede; please let's go find him!" She babbled.

"Yee aren't making any sense, child. . . . Just breathe, my dear. . . ." Kaede said, stroking her back. Kagome sank to the ground, still sobbing, pulling the tired old priestess down with her. The woman was relived – a little. When Kagome entered, she brought an ominous, dark, viciously demonic presence in with her; a demonic force that felt stronger than any other she had ever known. Even so, Kaede knew that no matter how strong a demon was, it wasn't possible for any demon to enter her temple. It hadn't ever been done before, and that was why Kagome terrified her so badly when she walked inside. Based on the evil aura alone, Kaede figured that the devil itself had invaded her sanctuary. The priestess had to close her eyes at the sheer thought of such an atrocity. The young miko was still sobbing in her panicked state and the strong presence of a fierce demon surrounding her was thickening the longer she stayed in the temple. It didn't take the priestess long to figure out what had transpired between the two. Kaede felt her calm down little by little, and pried the girl off of her to give her broken body a once over. Kagome sniffled a little, as she watched Kaede's face contort from confusion to grave concern.

"Oh my dear child." the woman whispered, placing her wrinkled hand on her chest. She saw the severe bite and claw markings, and the bruises of all colors and sizes. She noted that the demonic aura she felt was coming from the girl's right side, and she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She looked at Kagome's chest and noticed the top of the cut in between her breasts, revealed by the sundress she was wearing. Her neck was covered in black and purple bruises, and the cuts on her face looked red and irritated.

"InuYasha . . . he is responsible for these?" Kaede asked quietly as she looked the young girl up and down. Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hand and nodded solemnly to the priestess. Kaede noticed the fresh cut on her forearm that she had inflicted moments earlier, just now clotting up. The old woman needed decided that she owed the girl not only an apology, but an explanation as well.

"Kagome, has InuYasha bitten yee?" Kaede asked. Kagome looked down sheepishly at her hands before she answered.

"He bit me, yes . . . several times actually. But the worst one is here; it's been bleeding all day." Kagome outstretched her hurt leg, cringing at the movement. She pulled her dress up and showed Kaede the grisly purple area that had seemed to have gotten bigger and sorer as time passed. Kaede gasped before her eyes widened and she muttered a few words of shock that Kagome couldn't really hear. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Kagome pulled her dress down back over the wound, her cheeks stained red from embarrassment. Kaede had so much to explain to the girl, and some of things she herself didn't understand. The old woman's long braid swayed behind her when she sighed and arose slowly from the ground, bringing Kagome up with her.

"Come. There is much explaining to be done."

Kaede asked for her to stay silent and take off her clothes. Kagome frowned, but obliged, and tied a white robe Kaede gave her around her naked torso. Kaede then lit a lantern and guided her outside of the temple and into the early evening darkness. They followed a small pathway of stones to the back of the temple and then into a small clearing in the woods. Kagome followed the old woman around twisted trails until she had no idea where they were or how far they were from the village. Finally, Kaede stopped in front of a huge section of trees, all of them growing very closely together in a clump.

"How odd." Kagome muttered, noticing that some of the smaller trees roots were being overrun by the larger ones'. It didn't look entirely natural. Kaede walked in between the group of trees and an enormous boulder, motioning for Kagome to follow. The old priestess took a few minutes to make sure they were alone, and then pushed aside some tall grass to reveal a small hidden door. She pulled a few latches and it opened without a sound, revealing a place only very few people knew was there.

"Now, be very quiet child, and remove yee shoes." Kaede said before taking off her own sandals, and taking a step onto the most lusciously soft grass Kagome had ever felt.

Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, it was gorgeous! They had entered into a small traditional Japanese garden, only this one could have been considered a traditional Japanese _spa_ – only outside, of course. There was a huge, steaming hot spring in the middle of the garden, and directly above it was a gigantic sakura tree, blooming some of the biggest and most healthy cherry blossoms Kagome had ever seen. Smooth blue-ish grey stones were stacked around the edges of most of the spring, some of them covered in rich green moss. She moved towards the spring and noticed flourishing lotus flowers decorating the cooler edges of the water, lily pads too. Bamboo hid most of the fence, giving the illusion that one wasn't inside a fence in the middle of a forest, but in the middle of the wilderness. Puffy hydrangea and gardenia bushes were growing in the corners of the garden, and a few baby magnolia trees had sprouted along the side of the fence that they had entered in from. It was very easily the most stunning place Kagome had ever seen.

"Kaede . . . this is magnificent!" Kagome exclaimed in awe, beaming at the old priestess.

"Shhhh! What did I just tell yee?" Kaede whispered angrily at her. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands before giving her an apologetic look.

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen!" Kagome whispered excitedly as she threw out her arms and looked up at the rosy purple sky. Kaede smiled and motioned for her to sit on a stone next to her. She limped over to her, securing the sash on her robe before sitting down. Kaede took Kagome's hands and looked at her with a very serious expression.

"You mustn't repeat a word of what I share with yee here tonight. Nor should you ever mention this haven to anyone; to no soul at all, ever. Do yee understand me, child?" Kagome nodded.

"I won't, I swear." She said, raising her right hand.

Kagome stayed in place as the old woman walked towards the front of the hot spring. She turned back to Kagome.

"Not a word." She said gravely while pointing her finger at her.

Kagome nodded quickly and gave her a promising smile. Then Kaede put her hands out in front of her, palms facing upwards and closed her eyes. Kagome didn't make a sound while she watched her with wide eyes.

"Shinjitsu o akiraka ni watashi no kokorogaitamu no tamashī wa jiyū ni settei! Chiyu suru koto wa shinu kotodeari, ikirukoto to shinu kotodesu!" The old woman extended her arms to either side of her body as the water in the spring began to bubble and quake.

"Chikyū no kamigami wa, sora kara tsubasa, kono chikyū ni watashitachi o ketsugō suru shīru o hikisaku. u~yūrī wa koko madedesu!" Water shot up into the sky, changing colors from white to a sparkling gold as it was rained back down into the ground. Kagome shrank back and closed her eyes as a fierce wind began to carry the water in all directions. The wind sent flowers flying, and did the same to both the women's hair and clothes.

"Mizu o moyasu - watashi no niku kara kono tsumi o arau!" She shouted over the fearsome wind. The water began to swirl, the steam circulating towards the middle, creating a blinding white ball of energy to grow and hover hovered over the water. The ball began to twist and pulse steadily. After the ball had grown to a certain size, all movement stopped. Kaede dropped her arms and fell to her knees, and with that, the ball began to pound, louder and louder until it was sending out visible and audible waves of energy into the air.

"Kore wa jaaku no sakebidesu." She said darkly, and with a thunderous 'boom', the radiant ball that hovered over the middle of the spring exploded with light in all directions revealing what was inside. Gleaming orbs of all colors and sizes fell beneath the surface, sinking beneath the surface and settling in the bottom to glow and shimmer with the movement of the water. Kagome sat on her stone with her jaw on the ground, dumbfounded. Minutes passed by before Kagome scurried up off of her stone to help Kaede stand.

"That takes much more effort than it used too." Kaede huffed as she stood upright. Kagome could barely contain her excitement.

"What did you just do? That was amazing, Lady Kaede! What was that ball made of? How did you learn that? Is the water magic? Why did it turn gold? What were those orb things? Can you teach me to do that? How long hav-"

"Hush child!" Kagome covered her mouth with her hands again.

"Sorry."

"Do be patient, my dear. I said I had much to explain, and I intend too. Now, get in the spring, child."

Kagome eyed the golden swirls of water warily before shrugging and untying her robe. She did trust Kaede after all. She stepped into the water one careful step at a time. She gasped when some of the liquid gold ran up her ankle just a bit, appearing to gently pull her in. She slid her bottom half into the water, wincing when it ran over her more severe wounds. The water continued to run up her stomach and chest in pretty swirls, still drawing her in.

"Woah." She breathed before wading over to a stone and sitting down. The water was now pulling lightly on her neck and shoulders, and making its way into her hair.

"If yee submerge the head, that will stop." Kaede said, now noticing the water running up her chin and towards her lips and nose.

Kagome held her breath before dunking her head into the water with a splash. She opened her eyes underwater and almost gasped. The orbs that had settled in the bottom were dazzling; different colors danced in front of Kagome's eyes, making her smile. She wanted one. She dove a little lower to extend her arm and grab one to inspect it more closely. Luckily, she heard Kaede above the water shouting at her before she did anything, and came back up, gasping.

"My heavens child! Are yee trying to give this old woman a heart attack?" Kaede wailed before she shrank back from her position at the edge of the spring to collapse on softer grass, exasperated.

"What did I do?" Kagome huffed, frowning. Kaede sighed and smiled at her.

"Have yee ever heard the expression, 'curiosity killed the cat'? Those orbs, as pretty as they may be, are hot enough to burn yee fingers right off. And if any part of yee touches those orbs, this water won't heal yee burns." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"This is healing water?"

"Yes, it should heal all of yee injuries, except the bite on yee thigh and the bruising."

Kagome looked down at the cut in between her breasts, and sure enough, the gash was covered with the water that had begun to glow over the cut.

"Woooooooow." She breathed as she touched it and felt no pain.

"Now," Kaede started as she leaned against a stone, "it's time for yee to know just what that bite on yee thigh means." Kagome watched Kaede intently as she adjusted her position on the grass.

"That isn't just a bite; that is a mating mark." Kagome was confused; InuYasha had never mentioned that he was looking for a mate.

"InuYasha bit yee after . . ." An awkward silence nestled over the garden.

"At the end of everything, yes." Kagome finished for her, her face blood red.

"Demons, once they have chosen a mate, they mate with said person, as InuYasha did with yee. After the consummation, the demon marks them somewhere on their body to claim them as their own. They fill the mark with their venom, and that venom gives off a particular scent, to demons and to some humans, letting all beings know that the one with the marking cannot be mated with. I, being a priestess, can smell demonic scents and feel demonic auras, just as yee can do my dear. This is the reason why I attacked yee; because I assumed that an extremely strong demon had taken your form in order to get inside the temple and kill me. My most sincere apologies to yee for the attack, I was stunned and confused by such an unbelievably strong demonic aura – I panicked before thinking and attacked. "

"I forgive you, Kaede." Kagome said with a warm smile that Kaede returned.

"I do hope so my dear. Thank yee." Kaede gave Kagome a few moments to gather her thoughts before she answered.

"Sooooo . . ." Kagome cupped some of the shimmery water in her hands.

"I'm InuYasha's mate?" She let the liquid splash back into the spring.

"It would appear that way, yes. However, the process of demon mating is a timely and careful process – it is completed in stages, and I am not sure if InuYasha would want to continue. Especially if you two hadn't planned to do this."

"No, i-it wasn't. We didn't. It wasn't planned." She sputtered back, red-faced again. An awkward silence passed by before Kagome spoke up again.

"By the way, Kaede, I think the reason you felt such a strong demonic aura was because, well. InuYasha wasn't the InuYasha you're used to last night. He had . . . changed." Kaede looked confused.

"Do you remember that time when his Tetsusaiga broke? And how he turned . . . lethal?" Kagome asked, and Kaede's face told her she understood.

"Oh my . . ." Kaede's face looked even more grave and serious.

"This changes a few things."

Kagome sunk lower into the bubbling water until it was steaming just under her nose. She wasn't sure if she wanted Kaede to tell her just how much worse things would be because he was in true demon form when they had sex. What she had told her was already a lot to process. What would happen to her now that she was a demon's mate? Would the venom he injected hurt her?

"As I said before, the demon mating process is completed in stages. And InuYasha has completed the first of three steps for making you his one and only mate." She explained.

'One and only huh? Guess that doesn't sound so bad.' Kagome thought to herself.

"The potency of the venom the demon injects into its mate varies depending on that individual's strength. As for InuYasha, he is an incredibly strong _half _demon. And when he is in his _true_ demon form, he is about fifteen times his normal power and strength. He is just as strong as Lord Sesshomaru and a close runner up to his father."

"So you're saying that the venom he injected in my leg is fifteen times stronger than is should have been?" Kaede nodded slowly and folded her hands over each other.

"The strength of the venom inside of yee is equivalent to that of a full blooded demon, yes."

Kagome let that sink in for a few minutes and watched the glowing water on her wounds grow dim as they healed.

"The venom . . ." She gulped. "Is it going to hurt me?" Kaede looked down at her folded hands and sighed.

"I do not know when, but yes. Kagome, this venom is lethal. It will kill yee if the next two stages of the mating process aren't completed."

Kagome froze in the water, her hands began to shake as her throat began to burn and her heart sank to her stomach. It was going to kill her? Her eyes prickled with burning hot tears. She opened her mouth but was at a loss for words. She knew he didn't _mean_ to mate with her; he was just caught up in the heat of the moment. Now, because of his careless, selfish desires, she was going to die. She squeezed her eyes shut, her lip quivering.

"Kagome I don't-"

"How long?" Kagome interrupted her, devastated.

"How long do I have until I die?"

A thick layer of silence fell over the garden, and only the chirping crickets and frogs could be heard over the bubbling of the spring. Kagome could hardly feel the warmth it radiated anymore. She looked at Kaede who had tears in her eyes but looked strangely at peace.

"I would estimate that yee have about a month before the venom spreads through your entire body."

She couldn't hold the tears in anymore, she put her hands over her face, sobbing. She never expected something like this. Kaede's grave look turned to a sympathetic, grandmotherly one. She moved across the grass to the sobbing girl and stroked her hair gently.

"Kagome, mating with him is the only way that this old woman knows of, yee must decide. Do you want to be his mate?

"God Kaede, I don't know. I-I just, I just don't want to die!" She cried. Covering her mouth to try and hold herself together. Kaede held her shoulders supportively.

"I know fear has a hold on yee, my dear. But I also know that yee are a strong, loving young woman, and that yee will make the right choice when you are faced with the inevitable. I am only here to help yee understand that this is a serious matter, and how it is handled it may very well change the course of yee destiny. Everything will be all right, my child."

The women held hands for a few moments as Kagome grew peaceful again. Kaede bent down and kissed the top of her dampened head.

"I will leave yee to think. Oh, and these old hands can prepare a soothing balm for yee my dear; I shall go prepare that and a mat for yee to lie on, and some fresh. . ." Kaede rambled off to herself while she scuffled out of the garden before closing the gate behind her, leaving Kagome hidden amongst the trees and bushes, completely secluded from the outside world.

Kagome sank down into the water, holding her breath with puffed cheeks again. Her hair fanned out in all directions in the water as she pushed herself down further and further until she was inches from touching the white-hot orbs with her toes. She opened her eyes, shocked that the sparkling water didn't burn them, to see that her cuts and bite abrasions were very close to being healed. She liked it better down there; she could pretend she wasn't going to die down here. Of course, it didn't have to be that way – she could live, but she would have to commit eternally to be a pompous, rude, arrogant, mean-spirited, loud, obnoxious, man's mate. A man who may not even feel anything for her at all.

Kagome rolled her eyes underwater at herself.

'He obviously feels _something_ for me!' Her brain huffed at her. She crossed her arms, noticing the pain from the cut was gone, and pondered.

'I must, _must_ find him. I've got to talk to him about this before I choose to be his 'one and only'.' She arose from below the water and breathed in the sweet smelling air readily.

"Maybe he just wants me for my body." She mumbled to herself, cheeks reddening. The idea wasn't unrealistic; he was a dog after all. And he made her his bitch. Twinges of rage and hurt shot through her body at this realization. She deserved better if that was the case; even if she did offer herself up to him like a fresh bone.

'We'll just have to see about that.' Kagome thought stubbornly. She looked up at the sky and watched the wind shake the petals from the magnolia trees before calming and settling over the grass. She sighed.

'You've fucked things up pretty good Kagome. Now what are you going to do?' Her subconscious droned.

"I will go and find him. I'll demand an explanation and an apology." She answered herself confidently, rising up from the bubbling water a bit too quickly. Her head spun from her prolonged exposure to the steamy heat. She wrapped the fluffy towel Kaede brought her around her and slipped on her shoes. She yawned as she squeezed the water from her dripping hair.

"But first, I think I'll sleep a while. . ." She said, trying not to notice that she had been talking to herself like a weirdo for the last few minutes.

She walked towards the gate and smiled broadly when she realized that her cuts were all healed. She extended her bare arms, examining them. Not a trace of the night before was left! Well, minus her thigh and some heavy bruising. She pulled the towel to look at her chest, and the terrible gash that had been in between her breasts was completely gone, and there wasn't even a scar to replace it. Her smile got bigger.

"I've reeeeaaaally got to thank Kaede for this." She said aloud as she unlocked the gate and moved the tall grass aside. She stepped carefully onto the rocky ground and emerged from the hidden entrance and onto the trail that led back to the shrine. Then, she froze in her tracks – her hands darted up to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she caught sight of 50 of pairs of eyes glowing back at her. Her breath caught in her throat when one of the pairs moved closer to her, its mouth opening slowly to reveal a stunning set of razor-sharp teeth.

"D-dogs?" She squeaked.

* * *

InuYasha gulped when he before he banged on the ridiculously oversized iron door, covered in equally ridiculous decorations and obnoxiously intricate detail work. As much as he hated to admit it, it was an impressive place. The whole palace was covered in the same stunningly classic Japanese style and it was very intimidating. He smelled someone headed his way inside; it wasn't him, but it was one of his weaker servants.

'This was such a bad idea. . .' he thought, one hand gripping his sword tightly when the door slowly creaked open. He was met by two armed demons, their faces and necks covered completely, standing on either side of a small female servant wearing a baby blue kimono with her black hair tied up in a bun. InuYasha assumed she didn't know who he was; otherwise, the guards would have already attacked.

"What brings you to the palace of The Great Lo-" She began

"Take me to Sesshomaru. Now." He demanded, his voice sounding even more lethal than usual, even to him. The girl didn't bat an eye at his harsh tone, she must've been used to his older brother's coolness, he assumed.

"Is he expecting you?"

"No. But I do have a proposition I'm certain that bastard would have great interest in." His voice was icy and full of disgust, aimed toward his brother but taken out on the young woman. Her eyebrow furrowed a bit in thought. After a moment she opened the door completely, gesturing for him to come inside. One of the guards got ridiculously close to him when he came inside, pressing the sword in his hand up to InuYasha's side. It pissed him off so much that he turned and shoved the poor guy into the nearest wall. He skidded on the ground until he hit the bricks, knocking him out. .

"This gentleman will wait with you while I inform my Master. Oh, and your name was?" She asked, her face showing no trace of even the slightest intimidation. InuYasha cut his eyes at the girl, glaring as he spoke.

"Tell him it's his brother, InuYasha." Her eyes widened a bit before she scurried away down one of the thousands of decorated hallways. He scoffed bitterly; of course the wench didn't know who he was – the idea that Sesshomaru would associate with a half-breed like himself was preposterous. He crossed his arms and sighed as he leaned against the wall, eyes closing. He HATED this place and the people in it, even the color of the paint on the walls pissed him off. He heard mumbling in the far distance, then the slam of a door.

Before he could open his eyes completely, he felt Sesshomaru's hand around his throat. He gasped just as his brother squeezed tighter, cutting off his air supply. He clawed at his hand and felt him slam his body into the wall, his eyes looking calm as ever.

"What is your business here?" he droned as he squeezed the life out of him, releasing just enough so he could speak. InuYasha gasped, the air burning his throat and his eyes watering. He took his Tetsusaiga from his waist and brought it to Sesshomaru's throat in the blink of an eye, grasping it with all his might.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he released his hold on his neck and backed away by several steps. InuYasha bent over, hacking his head off. Once his coughing fit was over, he looked up to find about thirty more of Sesshomaru's guards behind their master, all of their swords drawn and prepared for a fight.

"I repeat, what is your business here?" Sesshomaru snarled, his hatred evident in his tone. InuYasha grimaced at him, pointing his sword directly towards his brother who did the same with his own sword.

"The wench didn't tell you? I have a proposition for you. Assuming that you will cooperate." He replied, disdain filling his words as he said them. Sesshomaru raised one of his perfect eyebrows when he spoke.

"A proposition you say? You must know I don't regularly make transactions with your kind."

"Of course I know that you piece of shit. However, I think this deal will interest you." Sesshomaru glared at him for a moment before snapping his fingers. At once, every guard and servant in the room left, leaving the two of them alone. They stared each other down for a moment before Sesshomaru parted his lips to speak.

"What exactly are you proposing, InuYasha? This amuses me." Sesshomaru scoffed at him before he sheathed his sword and folded his arms over his iron-clad chest. InuYasha took a deep breath and let his arm fall to the side while still holding the Tetsusaiga.

'This is it InuYasha; your only chance to fix this. Don't fuck up now!' he thought as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I need your help." InuYasha had to look away in disgust when trace of a smirk formed on Sesshomaru's face. Tension filled the room, making the silence nearly unbearable as he waited for his brother's response. Still smirking, Sesshomaru sneered at him.

"What have you done?"

"I fucked up. I fucked up real bad – I hurt Kagome, now I don't know what to do. She and I-we mated." His face was blood red with fury and shame; he was crazy for thinking this would work.

"I marked her, and now I have to make a decision, but I don't know what to choose." His voice was a faint whisper, full of remorse and pain. Sesshomaru's mouth had stretched into a full blown smile, his perfect teeth glistening from the sun.

"Your decision should be a simple one, finish the mating process by completing the last two steps." Sesshomaru's voice sounded so pleased with InuYasha's pain it made his stomach turn.

"It's not that simple." He stated simply, their eyes meeting.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Silence fell heavily on the two of the again before InuYasha gulped.

"It was . . . non-consensual."

There was silence for a moment while Sesshomaru contemplated what he had said; his face stuck the same stony glare as always. His lips twitched before he started to chuckle, then it turned into raw laughter. InuYasha's heart beat faster while he watched his only living family member mock him wholeheartedly. His teeth felt heavy in his mouth, and his eyes began to burn. He balled his fist tightly, enraged.

"You raped her? How appropriate that a mutt like you would claim your bitch like that. This amuses me greatly. Now you came to beg me for help? Oh, this is a treat indeed." Sesshomaru said cruelly, his evil laughter sounding unnatural and foreign to him.

"I need you to tell me how to save her life. That's all. Then I will go, and never come here again." InuYasha said with his teeth clenched. Sesshomaru's laughter subsided and his face went back to normal, except for the small amused smile gracing his lips.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because, if you help me save her, I will give you this," InuYasha raised his hand holding the Tetsusaiga, extending the magnificent sword towards Sesshomaru.

"The Tetsusaiga – it will be yours, I swear it." InuYasha said, his voice grave and thick with malice. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, his lips parting in shock. Minutes passed by and InuYasha waited, begging internally that this would work. Sesshomaru turned away from him, no trace of any emotion on his stone cold features.

"I will summon one of my servants to prepare a room for you, being that I have no idea how long it will take for you to learn what I have to teach you. I will have a contract of our agreement ready for you to sign by tomorrow morning. Should you change your mind before then, I suggest you leave this place before I have to force you to leave. Don't let me find you anywhere else in my palace other than the room I will assign you, or there will be consequences." With that said, Sesshomaru snapped his fingers twice, and a very young female demon with another armed guard appeared before him. She was wearing baby blue kimono, just like the demoness who had met him at the door. Sesshomaru was already gone, and the servant was already walking toward another one of the hallways, InuYasha jogged to catch up - she was a fast little thing. She led him down winding hallways and a couple of stairwells before she stopped in front of a large, brown oak door. She opened it using one of the oversized knobs and ushered him inside.

"My name is Chihiro. I will be your maid while you reside here, if you need something, do not hesitate to ring this bell," She pointed at the little gold bell sitting atop the mantle of the fireplace. "if you need anything at all. How should I address you, sir?" InuYasha gaped at her.

"Uhh, InuYasha." He said, scratching the back of his ear. Chihiro nodded and turned from him.

"I shall serve you dinner in an hour Sir InuYasha. Feel free to rest until then." The little girl turned and scurried out the door, the armed guard closing it behind her.

InuYasha wasted no time in doing exactly what he was told. The journey to Sesshomaru's palace had nearly wiped him out. He took off his white tank top he had found to wear and threw it on the bed. The bed looked much too soft, so he glanced around for a more comfortable spot to sleep. Yawning loudly, he plopped down in the corner of the room, knocking his head against the back of the wall. He propped his Tetsusaiga up on the wall beside him. He smiled a bitter smile as he looked over his prized possession. This would start the countdown of the days he had left with the sword, he realized. His eyelids gave way and closed, forcing him to sleep. The noises from outside didn't even phase him. He began to snore softly, and didn't notice the large pair of brown eyes peering at him from outside the window.

"Master Jaken, who is that man?" a child said in a sweet, curious voice.

"That is no man, Rin. That is a dog. A filthy dog." Another voice drawled.

"Just a filthy dog."

* * *

Hello everyone! I have some wonderful news! I am now a college graduate! XD Hooray! I do apologize for the wait – again. Classes and finals were eating away my time during these past few months, but I finally was able to finish this chapter. I like this one, to be honest it may be my favorite. The story is really picking up now, and I'm getting excited! (Like I don't know what's going to happen.) Please review, share some thoughts and ideas with me, I would really appreciate that. And who knows? Maybe you'll give me an idea to put in the story!

**REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW**! Lots of love, always. – MogoGiggler :D

Also, this is the literal translation of Kaede's incantation, if you were curious:

Reveal the truth, set my aching soul free! To heal is to perish, to live is to die! Gods of the earth, wings from the sky, tear the seal that binds us to this earth. Fury is now! Burn the waters – wash this sin from my flesh! This is the cry of the wicked.


End file.
